Que siento por ti amiga mia
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y Neji son los mejores amigos de Hinata, Tenten y Sakura, aunque ignoran que ellas sienten algo mas... irónica es la vida y ellas consiguen novio ¿Por qué sienten celos?¿Qué no sólo son sus amigas?
1. Capítulo 1

¡Konnichiwa!

Como veran, decidi editar la historia, eso tambien sucedera con el segundo capitulo, esperen pacientemente, ojala y disfruten este mejorado capitulo.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... son de Kishimoto-sempai y yo solo los utilizo para esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Un comienzo**

"Colegio Santa Fe de Konoha", prestigiosa escuela donde solo gente de alcurnia podía ingresar, alumnos sociables, deportistas, despistados, inteligentes, guapos, bellas, algunos mas destacados que otros, pero sin duda, una escuela llena de jóvenes con historias, de amor y desamor, de aventura y romance, de drama y de terror, géneros diversos para contar… aunque, hay seis jóvenes en especial que deben de contarnos su historia… historia que tal vez, desencadenara en un final feliz… depende de las decisiones que elijan.

-¡Rayos!, llegare tarde el primer día de clases y todo por que el maldito despertador no sonó… _Nota mental: Comprar un nuevo despertador ya que el que tienes no sirve_.- Se grito a si mismo un rubio mientras corría por toda la plaza, llegando a la puerta de un edificio y comenzando a subir, la galleta que se habia metido a la boca tardaba mucho en masticar por el constante movimiento brusco de subir los peldaños, rogaba a kami el no ser ultimo en llegar. Al entrar al salón apresuradamente tiro algunas cosas que traía en la mano- Sensei Kurenai… ¿Me dejaría pasar?- Pregunto ilusionado rogando por que sea flexible con el.

-Señor Uzumaki… desde el semestre pasado haciendo sus inesperadas bienvenidas, ya me resigne que llegue tarde a mi clase… pero ¿Podría ser menos escandaloso en sus entradas?-Suspiro resignada la maestra-Ya que hoy es el primer día, lo dejare pasar por alto, pero mas le vale que no se repita.- Contesto una azabache con una mano en la cintura, la otra sosteniendo un libro y con el seño fruncido.

-Si kurenai-sensei no volverá a repetirse…- Dijo algo apenado ya que media clase comenzó a reir de el.

- Eso espero Señor Uzumaki…- Espeto Kurenia mientras continuaba con la lectura.

-Oye Hinata… ¿Como estas hoy?- Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa traviesa mientras se sentaba junto a ella… su mejor amiga.

-Bi-bien Naruto-kun… pero como fue que entraste al mismo grupo que nosotras… aparte también Neji-san y Sasuke-san…- Contesto una chica opalina, con un cabello azulado agarrado a una coleta medio alta, unas gafas de descanso negras delegadas y su falda mas abajo de la rodilla.

-Desde pequeños nos conocimos ¿cierto?- susurro para que la maestra no lo alcanzara a escuchar- Te acuerdas que en ese entonces prometimos estar juntos eternamente- Hinata asintió- Pues, recordaras que cumplimos eso los seis, ya que somos como hermanos… y sabes, siempre cumpliré mi promesa para esta ron mi mejor amiga.- Esto ultimo, lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se rascaba levemente la nuca.

-S-si Naruto-kun… amigos por siempre… solo amigos…- Dijo algo desanimada la ultima frase Hinata, jamás dejaría de ser la _mejor amiga_ de Naruto, de _su_ Naruto, algo que noto un despistado oji-azul.

-¿Pero que te sucede Hina-chan?, te noto algo pálida, quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?-Pregunto preocupado Naruto, la salud de ella le importaba mas que la suya.

-Na-nada Naruto-kun… no te preocupes, estoy bien.- Contesto con una sonrisa falsa y sínica, estaba mal… profundamente mal.

-Bueno, no me extraña que el señor Uzumaki no se espere a la hora del almuerzo para hablar, pero ¿De usted señorita Hyuuga?, es algo que no se ve todos los días, ahora mismo dejan de hablar o tendré que llevarlos con la directora Tsunade.- Dijo una enojada Kurenai.

-Si…- Respondieron al unisonó, y su mente comenzó a divagar con los escalofriantes castigos de bienvenida de la directora Tsunade.

Paso la clase de Literatura, después siguió la de Kakashi Hatake de Lenguas, la siguiente seria con Asuma Sarutobi de matemáticas, algo que sin duda hizo dormir a Naruto. A las nueve de la mañana llego la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería, se veían a jóvenes conversar de sus vacaciones, de lo magnifico que la pasaron, de sus aventuras y desventuras.

-Ahí dobe esta vez ¿por que se te hizo tarde?- Pregunto altaneramente un azabache queriendo provocar a su mejor amigo.

-Ya cálmate Sasuke-teme… lo que pasa es que no sonó el despertador, y me quede dormido unos cuantos minutos mas…- Pudo sentir la mirada inquisidora de todos los presentes.- Bueno, unos muchos minutos.-

-Sasuke deja de molestar a Naruto… acabamos de entrar a la escuela por favor ¿podrían dejar de pelear?- Una enojada joven con ojos cual jade brillante de una reina, dijo con ojos entrecerrados amenazando, tanto como a Sasuke como a Naruto.

-Esta bien Sakura mi flor de cerezo… solo por que tu me lo pides dejare de molestar al dobe.- Dijo en tono meloso, la opinión de ella caía con mucho peso en el ego de el… siempre la complacía.

-Gra-gracias…- Aunque ya tenia tiempo de que el le decía así, seguía sintiendo mil mariposas en su estomago… muchas de ellas revoloteando sin cesar, aunque su mente le exigía que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones… el solo la vería como su hermanita… solo eso.

-Apropósito Neji, tenemos que ir a la prueba de futbol soccer para ver si nos quedamos en el equipo… eso va para ti también Sasuke, es a la salida de las clases, tenemos que quedarnos este semestre.- Grito algo exaltado mientras daba un sorbo a su agua.

- De acuerdo, hemos esperado mucho tiempo para esto y no lo dejaremos pasar…- tomando de una mano a una chica con dos graciosos chonguitos en su cabello.- Tenten,¿ te quedarías conmigo a que hiciera la prueba?... eres mi amuleto de la suerte, siempre haz sido tu.- Suplico delicadamente.

-Cla…claro que si Neji…tu sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo…- Se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, ella siempre estaba a su entera disposición, ¡Era el hombre que amaba desde su infancia por todos los cielos!, aunque siempre seria su amor imposible, su amor platónico… su amor verdadero.

-Perfecto- Dijo Naruto- Las chicas nos acompañaran a la prueba, Hina-chan me animara si me siento nervioso, y me traerá mucha suerte…- Levanto un poco a Hinata de la mesa y la miraba fijamente.- ¿Harías eso por mi… Hina-chan?-

-Si-siempre estaré apoyándote en todo Naruto-kun… _siempre_- Con este comentario lo abrazo para darle animo.

Mientras, Tenten volaba a su mundo, del cual Neji le exigía que regresase ya que sin ella presente enteramente no podría concentrarse, era muchas de esas divagaciones que tenia la trigueña y de las cuales no salía en un buen rato, zarandeándola un poco, espero pacientemente hasta que ella se dignara a regresar. Sasuke solo veía a Sakura darle mordiscos a su pera, su cabello algo largo le daba a ella un toque infantil, su cabello a causa del viento, rozando sus mejillas y esta molestándose por eso, él de un momento a otro llego y se sento junto a ella robándole su pera y dándole mordiscos… Sakura tenía envidia de la pera que tenia el privilegio de tocar los finos y sexys labios de su amigo. Estaba sumida en su pensamiento de ser esa fruta endemoniadamente suertuda, hasta que sonó el timbre que los llevo a sus salones.

El día paso sin altercados… en una clase Naruto tuvo que ser mandado fuera del salón por quedarse dormido, a el le dio vergüenza, y mas a Hinata que sentía pena por el. Esto hizo que Sasuke quisiera ver a su amigo enfadado y comenzó a provocarlo un poco lo que desato una pequeña riña infantil entre ellos… de la cual también fue involucrado a Neji. Terminaron de pelear ya que era su prueba.

* * *

Ojala y la disfruten... que esten felices siempre.


	2. Un viaje

¡Konnichiwa!

Aqui editando mis capitulos bizarros... espero y les gusten como quedaron.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... son de Kishimoto-sempai y yo solo los uso para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Un viaje**

Ellos ya estaban preparados para hacer la prueba para ver si se quedaban en el equipo oficial de futbol de la escuela. El primero en pasar fue Neji que estaba un tanto nervioso, se paro en la portería, concentrándose cuidadosamente, aunque ver a la chica que te gusta no es fácil, así que la primera vez tiro mal y no metió el balón a la red. El entrenador le dio otra oportunidad, al ver Tenten que se ponía nuevamente nervioso decidió apoyarlo, después de todo para eso fue.

-Neji… se que tu puedes… vamos demuéstrales a todos que tu eres el mejor de todos y que perteneces al equipo antes que cualquiera…- Grito una chica graciosamente, ya que aplastaba prácticamente a todos que estuvieran a su lado.

Al momento en que Neji escucho a Tenten decirle esas palabras de aliento, sintió una gran fortaleza en su interior y tiro el balón… el balón pareciera que no entraría, cual sorpresa de todos al ver el balón en la red. Hubo una gran celebración, todos gritaban, bueno, Neji era muy popular entre los estudiantes de la escuela.

- Neji… yo sabia que tu podrías, nunca dude de ti…- susurro Tenten mientras tocaba con ambas manos su corazón y le regalaba una mueca de felicidad que se instalo en su rostro al ver que la volteo a ver para decirle un inaudible "Gracias".

- _Muchas gracias Tenten, gracias a tus palabras me ayudaste a entrar al equipo… si que eres mi amuleto… si que eres la mejor de todas las amigas…_- Pensó para si mismo Neji mientras le daba otra sonrisa que cautivo a la morocha.

Pero la felicidad no es eterna, ya que vio como Neji desviaba su mirada a unos metros de ella, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Yume, una chica en su salón de cabello completamente negro, unos ojos verdes que cautivaban a media escuela y una condición física increíble ya que era gimnasta. Esta le mandaba un beso al opalino, quien inmediatamente se puso colorado ante el gesto. Ella solo pudo reprimir unas lágrimas.

-_Después de todo solo seré su amiga… simplemente eso…_- Pensó tristemente Tenten, hacia de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltarse a llorar. Sus amigas notaron ese cambio de humor tan repentino.

-Que te sucede Tenten… ¿acaso te sientes mal?- Pregunto preocupada Sakura al ver la expresión que tenia su amiga.

-N-no me pasa nada… mejor hay que seguir apoyándolos, como siempre lo hacemos.- Contesto hipócritamente, ellas sabia por que lloraba, no era un secreto… aun asi quería disimular.

Sakura, no muy convencida, volteo su mirada nuevamente a la cancha, era el turno de un enclenque, reía por lo bajo al ver que no pudo pegarle con la suficiente fuerza al balón, después siguió Sasuke, el porte de seguridad que llevaba la hizo dudar un poco en si levantarse a apoyarlo, sabia que no necesitaba eso, pero aun así, por aso había ido, para apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

-Sasuke… ¡tu puedes!- Grito Sakura animadamente.

-Hmp…- soltó un bufido al aire… le encantaba lo infantil que podía llegar a ser. Tomo algo de distancia y dio el tiro… en menos tiempo del que uno pensaba, el balón ya estaba en el centro de la red, cayendo a causa de la gravedad, dejando impresionados a mas de uno.

-Vaya señor Uchiha… seria un honor que este en el equipo, seria un excelente delantero.- Con estas palabras, lo único que logro hacer fue elevar mas el ego del azabache.

-_Gracias Sakura…_- Exclamo en sus adentros el Uchiha… esa niña si que lo tenía todo, era una excelente persona como para perderla.

Su mirada se desvió a Karin, chica peligrosa, con una personalidad sexy que le encantaba a Sasuke, la leona que era ella, sus miradas con fuego cargado en ellas. Ella solo le dio una sugestiva mirada, revelando en ella que esperaba ansiosamente el día en que se decidiera. Sakura vio con pesar la obsesión de su amigo, Karin, jamás se habían llevado bien, le dolía ver como esta lo rechazaba y como su mejor amigo agonizaba en silencio y andaba de mal humor en los siguientes días… y a ella le tocaba aguantar el genio del azabache junto a Naruto. También en silencio ella sufría… por su amigo y por ella misma.

Al final le toco a Naruto, este estaba un poco nervioso… pero mas nervioso se puso cuando vio a Shion llegar al empastado, se sentaba con una elegancia y porte muy refinados, aunque no todo en ella era belleza y educación, tenia el gran defecto de obsesionarse y jugar con las personas, desde que se entero que Naruto "Estaba profundamente enamorado de ella", tuvo un objetivo, jugar con Naruto el tiempo posible, detestaba con toda su vida a Hinata, ella si tenia todo, una familia amorosa, unos verdaderos amigos, una excelencia académica… aunque ella le quitaría lo mas importante para ella: La atención de Naruto. Eso si seria un golpe muy bajo para la opalina… quería que sufriera. El no quería hacer el ridículo frente a ella, no frente a la persona de la que esta "_enamorado_". Hinata no quería gritar, pero era Naruto… su mejor amigo y la persona que ella amaba, así que se animo y grito…

-Vamos Naruto-kun… eres el mejor… yo confió en ti…- Grito parándose un poco Hinata.

-Gracias Hina-chan… lo necesitaba…- La confianza que tenia Hinata en el era su fortaleza y sin ella no sabría a donde caminar.

Dio el tiro, todos se sorprendieron al ver como el balón aun quedaba girando en la red. Jamas imaginaron que el tuviera talento para el futbol. Hinata se levanto rápidamente a felicitar a sus amigos. Tenia que felicitar a Naruto, corría hacia el con una fuerza que si fallaba un milímetro en su pisada, caería duramente. Faltaban poco menos de dos metros para llegar a el…

- Compermiso…- Empujo a Hinata dejando solo visible su imagen a los ojos de el.- ¡Felicidades Naruto-kun! Yo sabía más que todos estos que tu podrías entrar al equipo de la escuela…- Termino de decir con un abrazo que acaparo toda la atención del oji-azul

- Gra…gracias Shion… por confiar en mi- En ese momento correspondió al abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La alegría de Hinata se vio tumbada en un dos por tres por Shion, sabia que no era del agrado de Shion… cuando ella platica con el y llega Shion, toda la atención del rubio se cierra en ella solamente, en contemplarla y Hinata, como siempre, termina pintada al oleo, frustrante veía la escena. Se levanto con ayuda de sus amigas, viendo también como estas traían cara de querer llorar… aunque la que mas se le notaba era a Hinata por las ojeras en sus ojos y su pálida cara.

Querían llevar a Hinata lo más lejos posible de ahí, sabían que lo único que quería era llorar. Sentían como el corazón de su amiga se rompía nuevamente. Aquel chico rubio de ojos azules era el verdugo y ángel de Hinata… aquel que rompía el corazón de ella y que lo volvía a unir con sus palabras. La miraron sonreír de tristeza y comenzaron a caminar lentamente, no querían que nadie notara su huida.

- ¿Por que se van tan pronto chicas?... que no irán a celebrar con nosotros, vamos a ir a las malteadas.- Agitado, llego con ellas, veía como levantaban a Hinata con una cara pálida y se preocupo instantáneamente por ella, dejando a Shion con sus amigas.

-Es que…- Quería contestar… pero sentía que si hablaba una palabra mas con el su cuerpo se desvanecería de dolor… de pena.

-Es que Hinata no se siente del todo bien y Sakura y yo la vamos a llevar a su casa antes de irnos a la nuestra…- Contesto rápidamente al ver como se tornaba su rostro aun mas pálido de lo que ya estaba… sabia como se sentía.

- Pero que tienes Hina-chan… ¿Te duele algo?, ¿quieres que yo te lleve a su casa?- Pregunto preocupado, algo olía que no encajaba bien en la historia… pero estaba mas preocupado al ver sus ojeras y su palidez.

-Es que me duele un poco la cabeza desde que salimos… no es nada… no te preocupes por mi, de verdad, solo necesito algo de descanso en mi cama.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa sínica en el rostro… no quería preocuparlo mas.

-Hina-chan… creo que no haz estado comiendo bien los últimos días… te veo cansada, apagada y con muchas ojeras y palidez, de ahora en adelante yo comeré contigo todos los días para asegurarme de que tienes una buena alimentación, después no me podrás seguir en mis locuras…- Dijo con un tono tan tierno que le derritió lo poco del corazón que le quedaba.

-Bueno, nosotras acompañaremos a Hinata a su casa y nos vamos, despídenos de Neji y de Sasuke de nuestra parte… nos vemos mañana Naruto…- Exclamo cortantemente, pero le tenia exasperada ¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta de que ella lo amaba con toda su vida?.

De camino a su casa fue un silencio sepulcral… recordando el eco de sus corazones rotos que aun sonaba en su alma… dolía, y mucho, pero no podían hacer nada, ellos eligieron a quien creían "_amar_", y si la forma de estar cerca de ellos es guardando en lo mas profundo de sus seres el sentimiento no correspondido, lo adrian con gusto. Su sorpresa aumento al ver como en la casa de Hinata, la mama de Tenten al igual que la de Sakura tomaban tranquilamente una taza de te.

-Hola chicas… tomen asiento, necesitamos platicar un asunto importante.- Dijo con voz seria la mama de Sakura, con unos ojos jade como su hija, demostraban fortaleza y decisión.

-Bueno, tenemos que decirles que irán a estudiar a una escuela fuera del país.- Tomando un sorbo de su te, dicto una señora con un cabello negro con destellos azules, sin duda alguna, la mama de Hinata.

-Estudiar… ¿Afuera del país?.- Grito una exasperada trigueña, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?.

-Seria una buena opción… estudiarían una nueva lengua y la perfeccionarían… tan solo serian seis meses, piénsenlo.- Dijo tranquilamente ignorando el grito de su hija.

-Y-yo iré…- susurro por lo bajo Hinata. Todos se quedaron mudos ante esta contestación tan rápida… pero no fue la única.

-Si Hinata va, yo estoy también con ella… somos amigas y nos apoyaremos hasta el final.- Dicto como ultima frase Sakura… estaba segura que también se iba para olvidar a Sasuke, entre mas distancia entre ellos mejor.

-Si ellas van, yo también me embarco a la aventura… _No me quedare sola con tres idiotas que no sabes que les amamos_- Pensó la ultima frase Tenten… aunque extrañaría a su amado, Neji Hyuuga.

-Bien… hablaremos con Tsunade para empezar ha hacer la transferencia y en tres días partirán.-

Así, con esta noticia en mente, Hinata, Sakura y Tenten, se fueron a dormir no sin antes pensar en como le dirían esta noticia a sus mejore amigos y dueños de sus corazones… sufrirían mucho ante aquella inevitable despedida. Al día siguiente, paso normal, solo ellas en su mundo de fantasía… y llego el momento.

-Na-naruto-kun… debemos decirles algo importante- Dijo con voz tan bajita que por un momento creyo que no había escuchado.

-Que sucede Hina-chan…-

-Es que, tomamos la decisión de ir a estudiar al extranjero por seis meses.- Soltó de un trancazo toda la información Tenten… los chicos tardaron un poco en procesar toda lo dicho.

-¿Pero por que me abandonas mi bella flor…- Dijo con tono dramático a Sakura mientras tomaba ambas manos y la miraba profundamente… casi queriendo leer su alma.

-No seas dramático Sasuke… será por poco tiempo…- Contesto con una risilla nerviosa… a veces, Sasuke daba miedo cuando se comportaba así.

-Respeten nuestra decisión… y apóyenos…- Susurro tristemente Hinata… era duro para ella el que no aceptaran su decisión y que solo se centraran en ellos.

-La respetamos Hina-chan… por que tu me importas mas que mi vida… eres la persona mas especial que conozco…- Se podía ver como las motitas plateadas que tenia en los ojos Hinata, tomaban un brillo especial.

El día de abordar el avión llego… y ellos tristemente se despiden llorando por que no se verán en un tiempo… los jóvenes tristes por que eran a sus mejores amigas y hermanas, eran sus guías en la vida… y se sentían perdidos sin ellas. Ellas en cambio, por que no verán a sus mejores amigos y dueños de sus corazones, desveladas y pensamientos en las tardes.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado...

¡Sayonara! 


	3. El regreso y una confusion

¡Konnichiwa!

Empece con una nueva escritura, los anteriores capitulos los tratare de editar lo mas rapido posible, que la disfruten. Ahora sera asi la escritura.

-_Naruto-kun_- Pensamientos

-Naruto-kun-Dialogo

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... es de Kishimoto-sempai y los tome prestados para esta historia sin fines de lucro._**

**

* * *

**

**El Regreso y una confusion**

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que nuestras protagonistas fueron a estudiar idiomas un otro país ... y, en este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas en la vida de nuestros chicos, muchas cosas de las cuales pronto se arrepentirán mucho.

Empieza un nuevo semestre escolar, y hay una noticia que habla dejara sen a protagonistas nuestros chicos ...

- Oye Neji, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - Exclamó con una sonrisilla traviesa Naruto.

- ¿Ya lo estas haciendo no? ... esta bien -

-Jaja ... muy graciosito Neji, que acaso a ti Hinata no te han dicho cuando vuelven, por que a sasuke ya mi no nos quieren decir ...-Contesto con sarcasmo y haciendo un puchero.

-No, solo la verdad que no, me dijeron que regresaban pronto, pero no me dijeron una fecha ... Cambiando de tema, ¿como te va con Shion, ya ti Sasuke con Karin?-Algo intrigado, Neji pregunto y respondió.

- De maravilla, es una mujer linda y simpatica ...-Contesto con una mueca de felicidad de oreja una oreja seguido de una estruendosa respuesta.

-Mhp, pues me va bien, no hay de que quejarse, ya ti ¿que Neji Yume con tal? --

- Pues es linda y romántica ... pero ... - No termino de decir ya que una cara de nostalgia se instalo de repente en su rostro.

- Pero que Neji ... ¿Hay algo que te moleste de ella ?...- inquirió un Preocupado rubio al ver la actitud de su amigo.

-No ... no es eso, solo que ... olvídenlo, no me caso ... -Cortantemente termino de decir mientras daba la vuelta para irse a su lugar ... cuando la repentina imagen de una chica castaña apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con la actitud de Neji, Naruto y Sasuke se Quedaron intrigados y hasta preocupados podría decirse. Hasta que llego Kakashi-sensei ... pero sorpresa para todos que tenia una verdadera Justificación ...

- Buenos días alumnos mios ... Hoy estarán de vuelta unas compañeras suyas del semestre pasado ... ojala y no se hayan olvidado de ellas ... y con gran sorpresa una-energético y exclamó un vago kakashi con una sonrisa que podia distinguirse a través de la máscara que usaba.

- _Se-sera posible ... -_ pensaron casi al mismo tiempo tres chicos que Rápidamente y en menor tiempo posible, en los ojos se les instalo un destello de esperanza y calidez en los ojos.

- Pero pasen chicas ... no se queden atrás ... --

Al momento en que entraron nuestros chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y no volver por solo de verlas ... si no por el cambio que tenian ... estaban realmente hermosas ... no, hermosas es una palabra vaga y sin sentido para denominar la belleza singular que resaltaba de ellas ... Hinata ya no se peinaba con esa cola de caballo, ahora se corto el cabello en capas, lo Adorna con unos broches y se dejaba el cabello suelto, con la falda del uniformetan solo unos dedos arriba de la rodilla, Sakura se corto el cabello hasta el hombro ya este lo adorna con un bello listón de color rojo y la falda igual que la de Hinata y Tenten se corto el cabello degrafilado_(1)_, Se hizo una base ondulada y se soltó el cabello adornándolo con unos broches y su falda corta una centimietros tan solo arriba de la rodilla y tan solo con un poco de brillo en los labios las hacian verso excepcionales a los ojos masculinos que abundaban el salón.

-Qué gusto volver con nuestros compañeros y amigos ...-exclamaron un trío de bellas mujeres con una gran sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

Pero no todo terminó ahi, tres galanes entraron al salón con una sonrisa, eran realmente atractivos, atléticos a la vista y muy presentables, Cuando los chicos Vieron nuestros protagonistas no les causaron buena espina, y observándolos estuvieron por un momento hasta que ...

- ¡Hola! con mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yahiko_(2)_ - exclamó un sujeto alto, con el pelo naranja, y una gran sonrisa seductora que pusieron rojas a mas de dos mujeres.

- Mi nombre es Suiguetsu, conocerlos con mucho gusto ...-Sonrío de medio lado un sujeto con el cabello azul pálido, unos dientes filosos que se acsomaban al reir un poco y delgado cuerpo.

- Y yo me llamo Sasori, un gusto conocer a ustedes todos ...-Hizo reverencia mientrasse veia hasta el fondo de la clase, un un sujeto con un cabello rojizo y unos ojos verdes que transmitían romanticismo seguro por parte de el.

-Bueno, ya que han terminado de Presentarse ... los acomodare, Hinata y Yahiko delante de Sasuke y Karin, Sakura y Suiguetsu junto a Yume y Neji, y Tenten y Sasori Detrás de Naruto y Shion, por favor pasen y acomódense en sus lugares indicados .

Después de 2 horas de una tediosa y casi exasperante clase con Kakashi, llego la hora del almuerzo, unos amigos y optimistas tenian planeado invitar a sus viejas y estimadas mejores amigas a la cafetería ... Y digo tenian, por que ...

- Oye mi luna ... quisieras ir a comer con nosotros ...- Pregunto un estusiasmado Yahiko mientras besaba la mejilla derecha de Hinata y esta se le tornaba en el lugar del beso en un tono leve carmín.

_¿Pero qué se cree este tipo? ... ¿Por que besa una Hinata-chan? ... Un momento, ¿Por qué siento esto? ... Como si algo se oprimiera en mi estomago y en mi pecho_- No dudo ni un segundo en ir donde ellos estaban-Hola Hinata, parece que te haz olvidado de ... - paro de hablar cuando sintió como Hinata lo rodeaba en un abrazo tan cálido que el solo tenia el privilegio de sentir.

- Co-como crees que me iba a olvidar de ti, tontito ... _Cuanto extrañaba abrazarte a Naruto-kun - _susurro al acompañante de ese abrazo Mientras una lagrima surcaba por su mejilla.

--_Que Cálida es Hinata ... la extrañaba tanto_... --

-Ejem ... Hinata, ¿vamos a tomar algo? Me muero de hambre-dijo en un ademan de romper ese abrazo que le había cargado un dolor punzante en la garganta.

- Oye amigo, Hinata vendrá con nosotros a comer, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, ¿verdad que si Hinata?-Preguntó el rubio muy seguro de si mismo, no le había gustado mucho el que ese sujeto interrumpió su reencuentro con su amiga.

-Si Hinata, dinos iras con quién, ¿con ellos o con nosotros?-Pregunto algo agresivo Mientras empujaba a Naruto en un intento de quitarlo de en medio.

- Pu-pues ...

* * *

-Si, como te decía Suiguetsu, en nuetra escuela ... - Ya no esa pudo seguir hablando con su amigo cuando sintió un enorme abrazo que provenía de un sujeto que la apretó fuertemente por la espalda, fue ahí cuando sintió de nuevo esa descarga eléctrica ... misma sensación que le provocaba una sola persona ...

-Cuanto te había extrañado, no sabes la falta que me hiciste este tiempo ...-susurró Sasuke al momento de levantarla un poco del suelo, fue en ese momento, donde el perfume de Sakura llego A su nariz aspirándolo fuertemente sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

-- _Sigue Siendo muy dramático ..._ A mi tambien me hiciste mucha falta ...-Con una sonrisilla traviesa, se dio vuelta para admirar un su mejor amigo ... solo eso, _amigos._

-Mi Bella Flor de Cerezo, nos vamos con los chicos a algo tomar ... creo que me estoy deshidratando.-preguntó algo molesto por la actitud en la que ese sujeto interrumpió la paltica.

_- ¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo? Solo yo puedo Decirle mi flor de cerezo ... Un minuto ... ¿Qué me pasa?_ N Puede ir, venir ella va con nosotros ¿verdad que si?-Contesto tajantemente un desesperado y extrañamente celoso Sasuke.

-Pues ... --

* * *

-Sasori-san, de lo que me preguntaste antes de entrar al salón yo ... - Sintió un fuerte pecho en su espalda, ya no pudo articular ni una palabra mas, ese sentimiento que invadía sus pensamientos y alma, solo la podia producir esa persona especial-Neji-kun ... --

-Te extrañe demasiado ...-susurró en un tono provocativo, esa castaña estaba representando en el mas que una amiga.

-Yo también y no sabes cuanto, te imaginas ... -

-Mi Bella Flor, ¿que me tenias que decir? - Pregunto algo fuerte un peli-rojo queriendo deshacer ese abrazo que tanto lo incomodo.

-- _¿Pero qué le sucede este tipo?, ¿Por qué le dijo asi a Tenten?, ¿Que se supone que esta pasando aquí? -- _Se consterno un castaño al saber que Tenten dejaba que ese le hablara asi.

-Pues que si ... - Se vio de nuevo interrumpida por su amiga Hinata

-Chi-chicos, que les parece si vamos todos a una mesa y platicamos ... sirve que les presentamos a Naruto,Neji y Sasuke a Yahiko, Suiguetsu Sasori. - gritó levemente mientras se subia a una silla para que la pudieran oir ...-

- A mi me parece una perfecta idea - exclamó Sakura una agradecida al momento de liberarse de las destellas que brillaban en los ojos de Sasuke y Suiguetsu.

- También a mi ... Debemos ponernos al corriente en nuestras vidas-dijo una alegre y convencida castaña.

* * *

**Notas:**

_**(1)**:_ El cabellos degrafilado, es que no tengas ningun corte parejo en el cabello.

_**(2):**_ Recuerden que un cuerpo de Pain es Yahiko, el amigo de Nagato y Konan.

Y pues, yo me despido sin antes decirles gracias por que les guste esta historia y nos vemos en otro capitulo.


	4. Riña

Aqui me ven con otro capitulo de mi historia, les agradezco que les haya gustado, ojala y siempre la disfruten tal y como yo lo hago escribiendola e imaginandola, sus comentarios me hacen feliz ya que eso es lo que le importa a un escritor cuando publica algo, el impacto emocional que tiene con el resto de las personas.

-_Naruto-kun_- Pensamientos

-Naruto-kun- Dialogos

-Naruto-kun- Palabras o frases destacadas en el dialogo y/o pensamientos.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañia no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto-sempai y yo solo los uso para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro**_.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Riñas**

Ya en el atrio de la escuela, mientras personas iban y venían, con gestos desagradables y tiernos, se veían a nueve personas caminar muy despacio, pero particularmente, todas las miradas masculinas que abundaban el lugar se resumían a tres bellas jovencitas, pareciese que el tiempo estaba de su lado ya que su modo de caminar era lento y elegante, la suavidad con la que el viento juguetón hacia de la suyas para mover sus cabellos en una danza febril y también como este contribuía a que los aromas naturales de ellas se explayaban por toda la inmensa plazuela, robando suspiros de hombres y sonorosos bufidos de mujeres. Al llegar a una mesa, todos se sentaron quedando en cuestión competitiva, ya que cada dos hombres rodeaban a una mujer.

- Y dime Yahiko, ¿como conocieron ustedes a las chicas?-Pregunto tediosamente un aburrido rubio.

- Pues, nosotros fuimos los primeros en hablarles a estas bellas damas el primer día que entraron…- Respondió ignorando el tono grosero y antipático en la que le habían hecho la pregunta, recordando así el momento del encuentro.

**Flash back**

En una escuela, muy lejos del Colegio, tres desorientadas y desconcertadas señoritas entraban a un extraño Instituto, llenas del miedo y un poco perdidas, llegaron hasta una gran plaza donde, un poco cansadas, decidieron relajarse un poco.

-Cre-creo que deberíamos pedir indicaciones de donde esta la dirección, si seguimos tal vez terminemos en el Polo Norte- Dijo una cansada opalina mientras daba una bocanada de aire para que sus pulmones no dejen la importante hazaña de respirar.

-A mi no me agrada hacer esas cosas… Tenten hazlo tu- Mando Sakura a Tenten, dirigió su cabeza a otro lado para no ver la expresión que seguramente pondría su amiga.

- Esta bien –Susurro en forma de resignación, buscando con la mirada a cualquier persona que pasase para pedir un poco de información- Disculpen, me podría decir ¿donde queda la oficina de la directora?- Pregunto Tenten al momento de regalarle una bella sonrisa.

- Claro, pasas el salón 2-B, das vuelta a la derecha, recorres ese tedioso y largo pasillo, pasas el revoltoso salón de los de 5-C, viras de nuevo a la derecha y con un gran letrero en su puerta dice "Directora"- le respondió un alegre chico con ojos verdes mientras le sonreía una y otra vez.

- Gra-gracias… y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Sasori de Macedonia IV, pero todos me llaman Sasori, creo que no respetan el alto rango que tenían mis antepasados… -Contesto alegre el chico mientras fue interrumpido por su compañero.

-¿Que no te cansas de decir esa patrañeria cada vez que conoces a una chica linda?, nadie, absolutamente nadie a menos que estuviera enfermo de sus facultades mentales, te creería eso.- Interrumpió violentamente un chico con dientes afilados.

-Cállate… ¿y tu como te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Tenten, y el gusto es mío, debo de darte gracias por que nos haz ayudado- Respondió la morocha.

-El patético que acaba de interrumpirme se llama Suiguetsu, y el de cabello naranja callado es Yahiko-

-La de cabello rosado se llama Sakura y Hinata es la chica tímida de ojos grisáceos.-

**Fin flash back**

-Ya veo, que maravillosa historia del encuentro.- El sarcasmo tan descarado con la que se dirigía a ellos, fue percibido por todos… hasta por una decepcionada Hinata por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

-Y díganme, ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de imagen?- Inquirió un curioso Sasuke, todos se le quedaron mirando algo desconcertados, no era muy normal que a el le importasen esas cosas, y claro que no le importaban, solo que no incluyan las palabras "Sakura" e "imagen" en la misma oración.

-Pues, unas chicas de la escuela de haya, nos comentaron que nos hacia falta un cambio, al principio no estábamos de acuerdo, bueno era cambiar toda una vida de que nos hemos vestido así, luego fuimos accediendo poco a poco, bueno, mi mama me dijo cuando me vio que parecía una persona completamente distinta, mas bella y mas educada.- Respondió aun algo desconcertada Sakura al momento de darle un mordisco a su manzana.

-Y no se equivoco tu mamá… eres una lindura- Susurro en tono provocativo al momento de tomarle la mano depositando un beso en esta. El sonrojo por parte de ella no se hizo esperar, abundando un suave color cereza en sus mejillas.

- _Otra vez esta misma maldita sensación… ¿que me pasa? antes hubiera hecho una fiesta por que Sakura encontrara un chico ¿ y ahora me pongo celoso? Creo que me estoy equivocando y no debería sentirme así_.- Pensó a sus adentros un confundido azabache mientras tronaba sus nudillos en un intento de relajarse.

- Iremos por un par de sodas a la barra, en un momento regresamos aquí- Con voz alta dijo una chica con cabello rosa al momento de distinguir la tensión que se formulaba.

Y otra vez el tiempo y el viento hacían de las suyas, teniendo el gran magnetismo de atraer las miradas del sexo masculino hacia ellas. Mientras seis chicos estaban en una atmosfera competitiva, sin saber la razón y el por que representaba todo aquello que no querían aceptar.

-Bueno, basta de hipocresías y falsedades que no vienen al caso… ¿Qué pretenden con nuestras amigas?, por que no creo que todos esos halagos no representen nada.- pregunto un eufórico rubio al momento de ver amenazadoramente a Yahiko en especial.

-La verdad es que si quiero y muchísimo a Hinata… he tratado de ganarme un poco de su amor poco a poco para que un amigo venga, se ponga celoso y destruya todo lo que he logrado forjar durante seis meses.- Respondió a la defensiva ante la mirada acusadora de Naruto.- O que… ¿Acaso te gusta tu amiga como algo mas?-

- N-no es eso, es que… ella… ella es mi mejor amiga, si eso mi amiga y no quiero que alguien que no me causa buena espina se quede con ella- Contesto sonrojado Naruto mientras se daba de golpes mentales por ser tan estúpido y tartamudear en una situación como esa. Definitivamente Hinata estaba causando grandes estragos en el.

-Eso ya lo veremos…-

En la conversación Sasuke y Suiguetsu sobraban las palabras, ya que los dos tenían una riña de miradas. Corrientes eléctricas chocaban unas contra otras para demostrar quien era el mejor. Sasuke, con miradas opacadas por los celos y frías como un invierno espantoso lograban asustar un poco a su contrincante, pero Suiguetsu no se quedaba atrás ya que el reflejaba en sus ojos una seguridad enorme capaz de derribar al mismo Satanás de su trono, miradas que hacían que el azabache flaqueara un poco… pero no se dejaría intimidar por un flaco de pacotilla.

- Espero que Tenten para ti no represente mas que una amiga…- Declaro cortantemente un castaño con los ojos cerrados mientras daba un sorbo a su agua.

- ¿Eso lo debo de tomar como una amenaza?- Inquirió Sasori arrogantemente mientras hacia la misma acción de la del castaño.

-Tómalo como se te de la gana, solo no permitiré que ella salga lastimada y herida…-

-¿Y quien dijo que la lastimaría?... vaya Neji, me sorprende tu falta de sentido común…- Respondió con sarcasmo a la acusación de su rival.- Yo la quiero, y no permitiré que por tu estúpida y ajena confusión hagas que Tenten caiga de nuevo a ese abismo del que me costo mucho trabajo sacarla.-

-¿A que te refieres con caer de nuevo?- Pregunto desconcertado Neji, esas palabras calaron en lo mas profundo de su alma.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones de los secretos tanto como los que ella me dice, como los que ella transmite en sus actos al momento de hablar conmigo.-

Después de esa riña verbal que tenían, llegaron ellas con su glacial movimiento, no duraron mas de diez segundos ahí cuando se fueron con solo tres jóvenes dejando a la deriva a otros tres. Las personas que se quedaron en la mesa estaba sumamente confundidas y absortas en sus pensamientos, tanta confusión en un día los perjudicaba, tantos sentimientos encontrados venían y llegaban de su corazón, traspasando las barreras del pensamiento hasta instalarse directamente en su alma.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a **Valerii Hyuga**, **Mazii-chan**, **Heero Kusanagi**, **Kenniana**, **hiromihyuga24**, **Icker Ryuga **y **Tania 56**, ojala y les haya gustado mucho este cuerto capitulo de mi historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

_**¡Sayonnara!**_


	5. Una desicion que traera consecuencias

¡Konnichiwa!

Aqui con un nuevo capitulo, espero y les guste, los he estado editando un poco.

_**Disclaimer: Nauro no me pertenece... es de Kishimoto-sempai, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Una desicion que traera consecuencias**

Un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia invadió los corazones de ellos cuando vieron alejarse a sus _mejores amigas_ con aquellos tipejos idiotas. Neji no hacia mas que mirar sus dedos, tronándolos uno a uno mientras imaginaba que era el cuello de Sasori, sonrisillas sádicas se formulaban en su rostro en momentos, en Sasuke solo se veía como lanzaba ligeros bufidos de inconformidad al aire de vez en cuando, y Naruto era el mas desesperado, comenzó a llevarse sus manos a los mechones de cabello que caían a los costados de sus orejas y comenzando a jalarlas un poco al momento de llegar a dar un gritito de dolo al sentir como se arrancaba de raíz unos cuantos cabellos.

-Oigan… ¿Creen que haya sido buena idea dejarlas ir con esos tipos que ni siquiera conocemos?, bueno después de todo ellas son nuestras mejores amigas, no, son nuestras hermanitas… debemos cuidarlas- Dubitativo dijo esta frase, ya que el sabia perfectamente que no era por ser simples _amigos_ o _hermanitos_.

-Mhp, por primera vez _Y espero sea la ultima_ el dobe tiene razón… ellas son nuestras amigas, no podemos darles el lujo a esos tipos de lastimarlas… _y menos al idiota de Suiguetsu-_ Respondió Sasuke, idiota de Suiguetsu al momento de meterse con lo que a Sasuke _le pertenece_.

-Tienen razón… el imbécil de Sasori se las vera conmigo… pero no podemos hacer nada… no quiero que Tenten se disguste conmigo.- Y dicho esto se levanto para poder irse libremente.- Hasta luego chicos, tengo que ir a ver al entrenador para ver cuando entrenamos.- Dicho esto, Neji les dio la espala y comenzó a avanzar algo rápido.

Neji iba caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos, no sabia que sentía, no sabia que pensar, una corriente de sentimientos recorrió completamente su cuerpo, mientras que, recuerdos de Tenten y el iban y venían rápidamente en su mente, imágenes de Tenten, el la vio crecer, crecieron juntos como hermanos, bueno, ¡llegaban a dormir juntos cuando eran niños!, aunque en ese momento no sabían que era el amor… y mucho menos un amorde adultos. Ya casi llegando al empastado, vislumbro a lo lejos, a una pareja de jóvenes sentados en las gradas, hablaban _muy_ cómodamente a su parecer, ya que todo su cuerpo de ella estaba abrazado al de el. Se oían sollozos de dolor, escurrían lágrimas por el rostro de aquella chica, su cara enterrada en el pecho de su acompañante. Se dispuso a marchar ya que era un momento íntimo… hasta que logro ver la cara de Sasori.

-_Entonces… con la persona que debe de estar el imbécil de Sasori es…_-

En un momento Tenten levanto la cara para limpiarse las lagrimas que quedaron atrapadas en sus ojos, su preciosa cara estaba hinchada de tanto llorar. Se separo un poco del cuerpo de su acompañante bajando la mirada hasta que le quedaran cubiertas por sus mechoncitos cafés, el le agarro el mentón suavemente y levanto su cara, susurro unas cuantas palabras que hicieron que en el rostro de la joven se instalara una expresión de sorpresa y un leve rubor carmín en sus mejillas. Esa expresión no le gusto para nada a Neji, ya que inmediatamente esta lo volteo a ver a los ojos y el intento acercarse a su cara.

-_No puedo permitir esto_… ¿Que te sucede Tenten?, ¿este idiota te ha hecho algo?… ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Pregunto preocupado al momento de llegar frente a ellos e interrumpir el plan de Sasori.

-¿Pe-pero que haces aquí Neji?- Pregunto una aterrada Tenten al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Sasori.

-¿Que nunca me dejaras platicar tranquilamente con Tenten verdad?, ¿acaso eres su guardaespaldas o algo parecido?... y la mejor pregunta ¿por que nos espiabas?- Pregunto exaltado Sasori al momento de ponerse frente a frente al idiota de Neji.

-Y-yo no los estaba espiando… _convivir con Hinata-sama no ayuda en mucho_, - Declaro inocentemente Neji al momento de retroceder un paso al verse casi descubierto.

-Necesito estar sola…- Susurro la trigueña al momento de pararse y comenzar a caminar lentamente.

-Pero Tenten…- Quiso poner objeción el opalino… mas esta no lo dejo.

-Nada de peros Neji… tu mas que nadie sabe que no soporto los juegos de espías, ahora, respeten mi decisión… deseo estar sola.- Camino hasta quedar frente a Sasori y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.- Mañana seguimos platicando… ¿Comprendes?-

-Claro que si… yo esperare… que tal mañana después de clases te invito un helado.- Siguieron hablando como si del clima se tratase… con una tranquilidad característica de ellos ignorando a un estupefacto Neji que no soportaba la escena lanzando un sonoroso quejido al aire.

-Acepto gustosa…ahora me tengo que ir, adiós.- Diciendo esto comenzó a irse hasta que su silueta no se distinguía.

-¿Qué es de lo que tienen que seguir hablando?- Inquirió amenazadoramente Neji.

-Nada que te importe… ya que son asuntos de ella y yo… además, debes de tener cuidado con lo que se dice de ti…- Respondió fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Qué es lo que se dice de mi? ¿Mentiras o verdades?- Pregunto curioso, tal vez era eso por lo que Tenten lloraba.

-Honestamente no me importa… solo tu sabes si lo que dice Yume es verdad…- Paso un instante antes de que volteara de nuevo Sasori a verle la cara.- Debes de controlar la lengua de tu novia… ya que si sigue diciendo cosas pueden pasar "accidentes".-

-A que te refieres- Pregunto Neji, pero este pareció ignorar lo último ya que siguió caminando al lado contrario del de Tenten. Mientras el se debatía en lo que sentía su corazón… imágenes de Tenten llorando en brazos de el no le agradaron, ya que quedaba pendiente ir a preguntarle a Yume que es lo que hablaba Sasori.

* * *

Sasuke no estaba mejor, la ira se instalaba en sus ojos oscureciéndolos si se podía mas, el sentimiento de posesión afloraba en su piel reclamando un abrazo de la chica ojos jade. Se sentía frustrado, impotente y hasta cierto punto mal. Y su batalla mental no cedió menos al ver a su novia, esta gustosa comenzó a correr al verlo, el ego crecía en ella al sentir la envidia que se podía casi oler de todas las personas presentes femeninas de cómo Sasuke no oponía resistencia alguna por que esta posaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el para tener un contacto mas _cercano_ a su novio, sin duda ellos ya pasaron de ser novios de "_manita sudada_" , sin embargo, Sasuke al momento de besarla, entreabrió un poco sus ojos, la imagen de Sakura sustituyo inmediatamente a la de Karin, y eso hizo que el azabache comenzara un beso mas apasionado.

Sakura seguía caminado con Suiguetsu, le agradaba estar acompañada por una persona que la hiciera reír de vez en cuando, o darle unos piropos. La sonrisilla burlona de el le recordaban mucho a su tío, este le agarraba la mano una que otra vez, y ella se sonrojaba al instante ante el contacto… nunca habría imaginado siquiera que un hombre como Suiguetsu la quisiera… si ella lo sabia, mas nunca le había dado respuesta alguna, de una u otra forma se libraba para no responderle, aunque ella comenzaba a albergar sentimientos mas profundos hacia el, no sabia si era amor o solo una simple atracción. Ambos, el uno del otro conocían sus miedos y sueños, sus pasados y lo que quisieran del futuro… aunque no tanto como ella y Sasuke se conocían.

-A que no me puedes alcanzar… "Deshidratado"- Burlonamente le dijo esta frase mientras comenzaba a correr en un intento de reforzar mas la amistad que tenia con el.

- Veras que como siempre, tu terminaras perdiendo… "Sa-ku-ri-ta-chan"- Le dio unos cuantos metros de ventaja… esa mujer era la perfecta para el, divertida, sociable, algo ingenua, fuerte y aun con un alma inocente que le encantaba. Era una niña cuando comenzaba con esas cosas y por eso la amaba.

Comenzaron a correr por los jardines de la escuela, el movimiento del viento hacia que su falda se levantara en momentos y consecuencia de esto hacían que Suiguetsu se desconcentrara viendo lo esbeltas y blancas piernas que se dejaban ver. Aun así, estaba a punto de alcanzarla, hasta que la vio parada, estática, como si de un robot se tratase, con miedo comenzó a acercarse a donde ella se encontraba. Su cara se inundo de lágrimas que caían sin pudor alguno, muy pocas veces había visto llorar a Sakura y nunca le había gustado, ya que, todas las veces eran por una persona: _Uchiha Sasuke_. El enojo comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en el cuando llego junto a ella y vio a Sasuke y Karin en una posición _muy comprometedora _a su parecer, mientras ella seguía ahí, observando la escena hasta que el la atrajo a su cuerpo y la intento consolar. Caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron debajo de un árbol y se sentaron bajo su sombra, aun seguía llorando.

-_¡Que estúpida había sido al creer que Sasuke me vería mas que su mejor amiga!_- Pensó llorando Sakura mientras se aferraba mas fuerte al cuerpo de Suiguetsu cual naufrago a la orilla.

- Todo va a estar bien…- Solo atino a decir eso… No, no todo iba a estar bien… pero no podría acabar con los sentimientos de ella de un tajo.

-Duele… y mucho…- Sollozo entre quejidos Sakura.

Como odiaba verla así, se sentía frustrado, hace momentos todo era felicidad… y ¡Boom! Estallo la burbuja que solo los rodeaba a ellos dos. Tardo en tranquilizar su respiración poco más de media hora. Había quedado en reunirse con sus camaradas, pero comprenderían la situación si les explicaba. Su cara tenia un semblante de sentimientos, ira, preocupación, frustración, coraje, impotencia, calma… muchos como para que entendiera cual era el que predominaba más en ese momento… solo esperaba que no fuera el de matar…

-Sakura… yo se que es muy precipitado esto… y que tal vez soy alguien sin corazón por aprovecharme de la situación… pero quiero que consideres lo que ya te había pedido anteriormente.- Dijo en tono serio Suiguetsu… una forma de hablar que Sakura no conocía.

-¿T-te refieres a…- Pregunto dubitativa.

-Si… quiero que consideres el hecho de ser mi novia… ¿Aceptas?-

-Y-yo…-

* * *

Hinata caminaba armoniosamente junto a Yahiko, llegaron a la plaza principal y se sentaron en una pequeña banca que se encontraba bajo una refrescante sobra. El viento movía los cabellos de Hinata en una danza graciosa, aunque también surtía el efecto en su falda, en un instante, recorrió un soplo de viento fuerte que hizo que se levantara la falda a la opalina, Yahiko se sintió rojo de la cara al ver tan magnificas piernas… prometedoramente suaves al contacto y pálidas a la vista. Al darse cuanta de donde estaba dirigida su mirada de Yahiko, Hinata bajo su falda con las manos, sus mejillas se tornaron color cereza mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Descuida… tu pudor esta a salvo, no alcance a ver mas allá de…-

-¡Yahiko-san!- Reclamo una avergonzada opalina dando un gritito de desesperación.

- Oye… ¿Recuerdas el día que trate de llamar tu atención en la clase de Kabuto-sensei?- Pregunto Yahiko con cierta curiosidad.

-Cla-claro que lo recuerdo, Kabuto-sensei volteo a copiar ejercicios al pizarrón y aprovechaste el momento para levantar un cartel enorme con Sasori y Suiguetsu que decían "Me gustas mucho Hinata", todos voltearon a verme en ese momento…- Recordó Hinata chocando sus dedos índices entre si… prueba de que estaba nerviosa.

-Si, ahora que lo pienso mejor fue patético…aunque decía la verdad.-

-¿A qu-que te refieres Yahiko-san?- Inquirió preocupada, sabia que era lo que venia y aun no estaba preparada para ello.

-A que me gustas mucho Hinata… te quiero … tu me conoces bien, mi pasado, mis secretos, mis miedos y mis sueños… eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé.- bombardeo de declaraciones a Hinata mientras se acercaba a ella cual depredador a su presa en busca del momento indicado.

- Y-yo también te quiero Yahiko-san… tu también sabes cuales son mis temores, nos hemos hecho grandes amigos.-

-Si… y sabes, yo quiero ser para ti mas que amigos, Hinata ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto esperanzado, sabia que ella sentía algo por él. Todo estaba en su lugar, solo faltaba que ella diera el "si", tomo la mano de ella y la beso suavemente en los nudillos.

-Y-yo… Ya-yahiko-san-

-Por favor… dame una oportunidad… si no nos adaptamos, quedamos como amigos ¿Si?-

-Y-yo…- Pensaba, detalladamente toda la información, veía la posibilidad, aunque sea un poco de olvidar a Naruto en el, lo sabia, tenia que olvidarlo, no podía dejar que lo que le unía a Naruto se fuera a la basura por sus estúpidos y no correspondidos sentimientos. Él nunca se fijaría en ella, él estaba enamorado de Shion… recordó la confesión por parte de el como si hubiese sucedido ayer…

**Flash Back**

-Hinata… ¿te puedo contar un secreto?- Pregunto un joven de quince años rubio a una chica con ojos como la luna.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun… comos amigos lo recuerdas- Respondio una chica con el cabello atado a una coleta y unas pequeñas gafas negras en sus ojos.

-Bueno… hay una chica que me gusta- Dijo sonrojado el rubio mientras se llevaba sus manos a su nuca en modo de almohada.

-Si, Naruto-kun… ¿y quien es?- Pregunto esperanzada… cabía la posibilidad de que el amor de su vida le correspondiera.

-Es Shion… ¿Apoco no es la niña mas linda que hayas visto?-

-S-si… - La opalina ponía resistencia para no soltarse a llorar frente a el… podía escuchar el eco de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedacitos en su alma.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y-yo… acepto Yahiko-san… nos daremos la oportunidad y que la vida decida si seguimos juntos o no.- Respondió con media sonrisa.

-Ya veras que no te arrepentirás Hina-chan…- Dando con la conversación terminada con un beso ligero en la boca de esta. La atrajo hacia el para culminar en un abrazo. Ella pensando si hizo lo correcto, el en cambio, que ahora ella era suya, y que por nada permitiría que se fuera de su lado… seria de el o de nadie…

* * *

Espero y les haya agradado...

**Valerii Hyuga:** Yo tambien estoy del lado de ellos... son unos bakas por no darse cuenta y se deben de aguantar un rato verdad. Gracias por tu review.

**tania56:** A mi tambien me facina verlos celosos... no hay nada mejor que un hombre celsos y que no se da cuenta... y casi mujeres no, pero me pone nostalgica al ver como sufren, y como sufriran despues de la desicion que tomen... la primera en cabar su tumba fue Hinata-chan. Gracias por tu review.

**Heero-kusanagi:** Si se quedaron solos... habra muchas sorpresas de aqui en adelante, espero y te siga gustando... y los idiotas de Naruto y ellos que no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten, pero los are sufrir un rato, si soy mala. Gracias por tu review.

**Akiko-pao:** Gracias por tu review niña linda... espero y te siga hgustando la historia.

¡Sayonara! Nos vemos en otro capitulo.


	6. Noche de chicas

¡Konnichiwa!

Lamento no haber actualizado, muchas cosas en la cabeza y muy poco tiempo, creo que nisiquiera disfrute de las vacaciones. Bueno, dejemos de lado la compasion hacia mi persona y ojala y lo disfruten, ya que me esmere en hacerlo atentando contra mi salud fisica y mental.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... es de Kishimoto-sempai y yo solo uso los personajes sin fines de lucro. Excepto por Yume que salio de mi gran imaginación.**_

* * *

**Noche de chicas**

-Hinata, prometo hacerte muy feliz… tú junto a mí, seré el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.- Grito a los cuatro vientos Yahiko abrazando efusivamente a Hinata por la espalda, de modo que su pecho choque con la espalda de ella.

-Gr-gracias Yahiko-san… prometo dar lo mejor de mi para que esto funcione- Le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas… aunque en el fondo no la sintiera verdadera.

-Bien… ¿ahora que quieras hacer?-

-No lo se… pensaba ir con Kurenai-sensei para que me prestara un libro para leerlo… hace mucho tiempo que no disfruto de una buena lectura.- Le respondió sonriente, antes de que el le robara un beso fugaz.

-Esta bien, te acompañare con tu sensei, pero antes…- Se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, oscureciendo su mirada por breves instantes.- Te are cosquillas Hinata…- En ese instante, por debajo de la blusa de ella, comenzó una guerra de cosquillas. Su piel era tersa, suave, tal y como el lo supuso, la apretaba una que otra vez, dejando así, marcas rojizas que contrastaban con su piel blanquecina, que desaparecían casi al instante.

-Jajaja… Ya-yahi-yahiko-san… para… jajaja…- Reía Hinata… aunque su rubor se hizo presente al sentir los dedos de el en contacto con su vientre.- Pero es-esto no se quedara a-así.- Le dijo al momento de deslizar una mano la camisa de el, en ese instante, el aparto su mano. Hinata pudo sentir antes de que el retirara su mano, un extraño brote en su piel, rugoso y áspero. Se quedo consternada ante su actitud.

-Lo siento Hina… no me gusta que toquen mi abdomen…- Lo dijo con seriedad, aunque se colaba en su voz la sombra de una advertencia.

-No lo sabía Yahiko-san… discúlpame tu a mi…- Trato de no hacer mas preguntas sobre lo que había sentido… quizás era por eso.

-No importa… mejor te acompaño con tu sensei… - Regreso el mismo Yahiko de antes con esa sonrisa cautivadora.

-Claro…- Se paro de su asiento para arreglarse un poco su falda. Aliso un poco su cabello y acomodo sus broches blancos.- Listo, ya podemos irnos.- Dijo sonrientemente. Tomo la mano de Yahiko y se fueron caminando juntos, se podía notar una gran mueca de felicidad que abarcaba toda la cara de Yahiko. Ella, sonrojada, aun no podía hacerse a la idea de tener un novio… era tan parecido físicamente a Naruto, su cabello, aunque de distinto color, era el mismo peinado, desordenado y largo, como le fascinaba a Hinata.- _Lo mejor será olvidarte Naruto-kun… para no destruir nuestra amistad con mis sentimientos tontos…_- Pensó con tristeza la opalina.

* * *

Se acercaba la hora de la salida, los minutos transcurrían rápidamente, aunque Hinata y Sakura estaban preocupadas por su amiga Tenten, ya que ella se había ido a su casa, no podían quitarse de la mente lo que paso en el día. Hinata, veía de vez en cuando a Yahiko y este hacia todo lo que tenia al alcance para hacerla sonrojar, le agarraba la mano, le daba besos en la mejilla y esta, no ponía objeción, con el paso del tiempo, se había acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño de el.

Sakura, en cambio, tenia a su lado a Suiguetsu, no tenia duda, le gustaba ese hombre, su mirada frente a la vida, esa sonrisa tan sensual, esos brazos que se marcaban levemente a través de la camisa esos brazos que, poco antes, la protegían de todo, en un gesto tan protector que la hizo sentir tan segura y vulnerable, aun tenia ganas de llorar, el solo recordar lo estúpida que había sido le entraba melancolía, agacho un poco la cabeza para reprimir esas lagrimas que estaba atrapadas en sus ojos jade. El, vio como lo veía, se sentía feliz ante el escrutinio de la chica, pero al ver como esta bajo su cabeza, supo que quería llorar de nuevo como hace poco lo había hecho, trato se acercarse lentamente.

-Sakura, si te sientes mal puedes ir a la enfermería… sabes que aparte de ser tu sensei soy tu amigo y me importa mucho tu salud.- Le dijo Asuma, el estaba preocupado desde que vio como entro ella a su clase.

-No me siento bien Asuma-sensei…- Intentaba vanamente reprimir sus sollozos.

Suiguetsu se acerco a abrazarla, sentía como temblaba y también la mirada fría y calculadora que les estaba dirigiendo Sasuke en ese momento, pero poco le importaba, él tenia que cuidarla.- ¿Estas bien?.- le inquirió, ella solo pudo mover la cabeza horizontalmente.

-Quiero ir a mi casa… me siento un poco mal.- Respondió guardando sus cosas en su bolsa.- Quiero que me acompañe Hinata si es que se puede sensei.-

-Claro, Hyuuga, acompáñala, que sus compañeros les presten sus apuntes.- Sabia que, aunque pusiera objeción, cuando Hinata se enojaba, era muy peligrosa.

-Ya voy Sakura-chan.- Exclamo para que ella oyera. Deposito un pequeño papel en la libreta de Yahiko y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

Yahiko solo agarro firmemente el papel y lo guardo en la bola de su pantalón pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de todo lo que habían hecho esos dos en la hora, y mas cuando vio como Hinata depositaba un papel pequeño sobre la libreta de este, mas disimulo no ver nada, ya después averiguaría lo que traían ellos.

Transcurrió la clase normalmente, todos salieron rápidamente, unos empujándose, otros platicando, al final, quedaron los rivales, Yahiko miraba con superioridad a Naruto, la batalla para el estaba ganada, le mostro el papel que decía "_Yahiko-san_" con la inigualable letra de Hinata, el se sorprendió un poco, mas cuando quería hablarle, su rival se había marchado. Sasuke y Suiguetsu se miraban, una representando odio y rencor, la otra, celos y frialdad. Suiguetsu solo pudo mostrar uno de sus colmillos en forma burlesca y salía siguiendo a su amigo. Sasori y Neji compartían miradas, las dos reflejando la misma cosa, amor hacia una trigueña risueña, Neji reprimió un bufido al acordarse de la cita de mañana de ellos dos, no quería darle el gusto de verlo derrotado. Tal vez gano una batalla, pero no la guerra.

* * *

Iban caminando por la calle un par de jovencitas, la mirada jade parecía sin vida, aun podía ver en imágenes repetitivas, como Sasuke y Karin se besaban apasionadamente, como sus esperanzas por ser algo mas con su amado se desmoronaban frente a ella.

-Oe… Sakura-chan…-

-¿Qué pasa Hina?- Pregunto alzando un poco la mirada.

-Vamos a ver que le sucede a Tenten… recuerda que no llego a las clases después de que se fue a caminar con Sasori-san.- Le dijo preocupada, tal vez y tenia oportunidad de contarles las nuevas.

- Claro, sirve que hacemos noche de chicas, tengo que contarles unas cosas que sucedieron hoy, solo déjame avisarle a mi madre que estaré con Tenten y contigo.- Respondió con una sonrisa… tan descarada e hipócrita, ya que, aun se veían como las lagrimas opacaban las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos.

-Si… yo también tengo que avisar a mama, no vaya ser que se enoje, y también tengo que contarles una cosa muy importante que acaba de pasar hoy.- La ultima frase lo dijo en un susurro, no quería que su amiga le estuviera insistiendo hasta que estuvieran en casa de Tenten.

Pasaron momentos, instantes eternos para ellas, sus miradas delataban completa confusión, no sabían que pensar. Cuando llegaron a la casa de su amiga, la encontraron en una de las condiciones que no veían hace años: Con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, estado mismo hace ya unos años, justo el día en que Neji les conto sobre lo mucho que quería a Yume. No querían interrogarla inmediatamente, si no que se pusieron a platicar de otras cosas sin sentido alguno, más bien, para pasar el rato, para olvidar momentáneamente esos rostros que les movían su mundo de cabeza cada vez que quisieran. Cuando al fin la noche hizo acto de presencia, ellas ya estaban tan animadas bailando, Hinata se moría de la vergüenza en el como su cuerpo sucumbía ante el placer de moverse de un lado a otro, de menear sus caderas ante el poder de la música; en cambio, las otras dos, reflejaba que estaban mas que dispuestas a bailar así toda la noche si fuese necesario, zarandeaban sus piernas en una forma muy excitante, la verdad es que así, y solo así, el mundo no importaba para ellas.

-Chicas, creo que deberíamos parar.- Hablo la conciencia de la opalina, tenían que ir a clases la mañana siguiente, ya eran las once y media de la noche y lo mas importante… no han hablado del asunto que las trajo hasta ese lugar.

-Creo que si, además, tango que confesarles algo…- La siguió la hermosa castaña, su mirada se hizo opaca, triste, tal y como la habían visto sus amigas por la tarde.

-Sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo Tenten-chan, somos las mejores amigas y te apoyaríamos para hacer las cosas mas locas que nuestra mente retorcida nos permita.- Le guiño un ojo y se sentó junto a ella Sakura en la alfombra blanca acolchonada, a solo centímetros de donde se encontraba Hinata.

-Me fui de la escuela por algo que paso, justo cuando paseaba con Sasori-san…-

_**Flash Back **_

-Sasori, recuerdas el día en que te conocí…- Le pregunto algo sonrojada la trigueña al pelirrojo que tenia junto a ella.

-Es broma ¿Verdad?, ¡claro que lo recuerdo!, es uno de los días mas memorables de mi vida… el solo haberte conocido trae a mi vida una alegría tan grande.- Exclamo el chico, tenia su mirada puesta en el cielo, acomodo un poco mejor su cuerpo en el pasto verde que improviso para cama al momento de cerrar los ojos. –Tenten, ¿Tu también lo recuerdas?- Pregunto, mas no obtuvo respuesta.- Tenten, Escuchaste lo que te dije…- No termino de formular la pregunta cuando abrió los ojos, al notar que su cara se ponía seria volteo en dirección que tenia la mirada de esta. Vislumbro que venia rápidamente una chica de ojos verdes, no esmeralda, mas bien como el jade ya que los tenia opacos, una cabellera abundante azabache que le llegaba un poco arriba de donde termina su espalda el nombre.

-Mira nada mas quien regreso… la chica que se muere por un amor no correspondido.- Dijo burlonamente mientras acomodaba su cabello negro sobre sus hombros. La mirada de Sasori se oscureció rápidamente al escuchar, sabia a quien se referían en ese momento y no es alguien al que quisiera recordar.

-Largo de aquí… arpía- Siseo algo titubeante Tenten, esa mujer-arpía la odiaba y no podía ver su cara, apenas tuvo con los seis meses que estuvo lejos para tranquilizarse un poco.

-Huy… que bonita bienvenida das a tu rival de amores niña.- El tono que usaba era tan sarcástico, rebasando los limites de este, que a Sasori le dieron ganas de vomitar sobre ella.- ¡Ups!, lo siento… nunca has sido mi rival, ya que Neji solo tiene ojos para mi.-

- ¡Cállate!- Grito alterada Tenten, rápidamente se puso de pie para estar frente a frente.- Tu linda cara podrá engañarlo a él, podrá engañar a todos… menos a mi, por que yo conozco tu verdadera naturaleza.

-¡Huy! Mira como tiemblo, ¿Sabes algo?... Neji ahora más que nunca, jamás te hará caso a ti.- La mueca de confusión que puso Tenten le dio ventaja, era ahora o nunca.- Por que ya nos entregamos los dos.

-¡Eso es mentira!, yo lo conozco mas que tu y se que el no es de ese tipo… lo creeré de Sasuke, hasta si es posible de Naruto… menos de Neji… no de él.- Su voz fue disminuyendo conforme decir las cosas… hasta ese punto no estaba auto convencida. Bueno, era una arpía la muchacha que tenia frente a sus ojos pero… ¿Por qué mentiría con algo como eso?.

- Púes mientras el y yo lo sepamos es mas que suficiente niña.- Ya había ganado… la ultima cara que tenia Tenten era para morirse de la risa, y su voz quebrada fue lo mejor, fue como música para sus oídos.- Por cierto… Neji no quería que te enteraras sobre esto… no creía que tu entendieras el grado de nuestra entrega.- Dijo exclamando una sonrisa mas hipócrita que pudo poner en su rostro, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. El objetivo fue cumplido, la duda que puso en la mente de ella pesaba en grandes cantidades… y sabia perfectamente que no le diría nada a Neji, no mientras su felicidad y tranquilidad estuvieran de por medio.

-Neji no aria eso… ¿Verdad? - Volteo a Sasori preguntándoselo. Su cara se lleno en menos de dos segundos por lágrimas que caían sin ninguna vergüenza, lagrimas de dolor.

- No lo se… no lo se.- Repitió. Abrazo posesivamente a la castaña. Sentía como su rostro lo enterraba en lo más profundo de su pecho, como si fuese una almohada.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-En ese momento no sabia que pensar, primero pensé que era una artimaña de ella para degradar la imagen de Neji ante mi…¿Pero por que aria eso?, y solo sentí como el me levantaba del suelo, llevándome cargada hasta las gradas.- Comento nostálgica… aun no se borraba el sentimiento de su cuerpo, aun quedaban lagrimas por derramar.- Y no es que me doliera que lo haga, por que, a fin de cuentas es su vida… pero ¿Por qué no me lo habría de contar?.-

-La verdad… pienso que si es una artimaña de ella.- Dijo la peli rosa mientras se llevaba a la boca muchas palomitas.

-Yo también lo creí, al principio… pero no creo que es algo que deba contarlo tan a la ligera, y aparte, el casi nunca me comentaba de ella.-

-Tranquila, todo estará bien… ya veras que mi primo si te lo iba a contar… solo a su debido tiempo.- Le dijo Hinata, abrazo maternalmente a ella. Sakura, quien se integro al abrazo, seco las lágrimas de Tenten, odiaba ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, adivinen que me paso…- Comento alegre Sakura, queriendo deshacer esa atmosfera de funeral que la rodeaba.

-¿Qué paso, Sakura-chan?, desde que llegaste al salón eras distinta… y de un momento a otro tenias ganas de llorar.- Pregunto Hinata, su amiga a veces podía llegar a asustar con tantos cambios de humor que tenia.

-Suiguetsu… me propuso ser su novia…-

Tenten, quien se encontraba en el baño para lavarse su cara, llego cuando dejo caer la noticia Sakura… en realidad, si sabia que Suiguetsu sentía algo por ella… un fuerte amor que se había fortalecido mientras crecía su unión, dejo caer la toalla entre sus manos. Hinata, mordía un pedazo de pan, dejo caer todo el trozo de su boca al abrir su boca desmesuradamente, conocía los sentimientos de los dos… de Sakura y de Suigetsu, ella sentía una irresistible atracción hacia aquel sujeto que le aria bastante bien, era simpático, guapo y sobre todo, el sentía un gran amor hacia ella, su amiga. Aunque esta estaba terriblemente enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, aquel chico frio, distante, casi con una mirada helada que solo se encendía ante la calidez de la chica ojos jade, algo muy extraño, quien este decía siempre que estaba "enamorado" de Karin.

-¡Que lindo!... ¿Y tu que le dijiste? ¿Cómo te lo dijo? - Pregunto emocionada Tenten.

-Pues, le dije que lo pensaría… y como me lo dijo, no quisiera recordarlo.- Su mirada nuevamente estaba como en la tarde, triste y opacada por un sentimiento combinado entre celos y depresión.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan, solo deseo que hagas lo que te dicta tu corazón, no te dejes llevar solamente por los impulsos y si crees que Suiguetsu se merece una oportunidad, dásela. Pero ten en cuenta tus sentimientos por Sasuke-san.- Susurro la opalina, solo quería que tomara su decisión sin dañar a terceros.

-Lo se Hina-chan, y es por eso que le daré una oportunidad.- Dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas a sus dos amigas.- ¡Yo también merezco ser feliz maldita sea!.-

-Eso lo dices por Sasuke-san… ¿Cierto? - Irritada, le dirigió su pregunta a ella. Aunque ella no lo notase, le seguía importando mucho lo que el hacia. Cuando su mirada bajo al piso como si fuera un campo magnético para sus ojos, rodo los ojos la castaña.

-Bueno… etto… yo también tengo una noticia que darles.- Sus dedos índices chocaban entre si, sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmín, escena realmente enternecedora.

-¿Qué paso Hina-chan?.- Preguntaron al unisonó las chicas que estaban junto a ella.

-Yahiko-san me pidió que fuera su novia…- Las miradas indescifrables y emocionadas en esos momentos de ellas la obligaron a continuar.- Y yo acepte…-

* * *

Bueno, espero y les haya agradado, ahora si, a la respuesta de reviews.

**tania56:** Lamentablemente, sufriran algo, pero a los chicos los are sufrir mas ya que se lo merecen... muajajaja. Soy mala. Gracias por tu review.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Bueno, en este capitulo tienes la mayoria de las respuestas. Me da gusto que de haya agradado el capitulo. Gracias por tu review.

**Valerii Hyuga: **Si, sufriran... pero solo un poquito, por que con esos bombones se olvidaran un poco de los ingratos de ellos. Y ellos tendran muchas escenas de celos, o si. Mmm, es que se me ocurrio este pequeño personaje muchisimo antes, y tenia ganas de emparejarlo con Neji a Yume y por lo del cartel... se me ocurrio tambien que dijeran los tres nombres, pero queria un momento solo para Hinata y Yahiko. Gracias por tu review.

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko:** Bueno, siento que debo poner algo de historia, ya que, si los pongo juntos a si sin mas, no tendrian como demostrarse el gran amor que se sienten a base de sacrificios. Gracias por tu review.

**Tú: **Que estas leyendo esto, probablemente no puedas mandarme un review, pero te tomas la molestia de leer mi historia, te doy gracias y ojala te siga gustando mi historia. Tambien, gracias a todos aquellos que me hacen el honor de poner mi historia entre las historias favoritas o a mi en autores favoritos.

¡Sayounara!, Nos vemos en otro capitulo.


	7. Sorpresas

**¡Hola!**

Antes de que me maten por no actualizar, quiero que sepan que se me descompuso mi computadora, donde tenia ya terminada la historia y pues, tuvieron que arreglarla. Como me dio ahora si, flojera volverla a escribir a partir de este capitulo ya que, tengo memoria de pescado (Dori) y no recordaba exactamente como iba. Lo siento, ahora si pueden matarme. Solo espero que les guste. Ademas de que me metí de infraganti contra mi madre, atentando mi relación con ella y mi integridad fisica.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sempai y yo solo los pido prestados un ratico para que interpreten lo que a mi mente retorcida se le ocurre. Claro que sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Sorpresas**

_By. Angel Kane_

Un día normal… o por lo menos eso debería de ser. Mucho cotilleo entre los alumnos incluso antes de que comenzaran las clases. A penas eran las ocho y ya toda la escuela sabía el chisme calientito que acaba de surgir el día anterior. Sin esperar otra cosa, cierto rubio curioso empezó a indagar entre las personas mas chismosas de la escuela el ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Misha y Dina eran las chicas mas… informativas seria la palabra adecuada, y era con ellas quien nuestro hiperactivo favorito iría.

-¡Hey!, chicas… ¿Por qué tanta habladuría?, ni han empezado las clases aun…- Naruto llego rodeando por los hombros a estas dos chicas.

-¿Aun no lo sabes?- Pregunto la chica de cabello purpura.

-¿Qué debería de saber?- el portador de los ojos zafiro se confundió… ¿Qué acaso él no era el que había preguntado algo?

-El mejor chisme que ha surgido después de que tú entraste al baño de mujeres en quinto grado…- Ahora la que hablaba era una chica un poco bajita y con ojos rojos.

-¡Adsf!, que solo entre por equivocación…- El rubio comenzaba a exasperarse al que esas chicas le recordaran el mejor chisme de la escuela.

-¡Bah!, ¿y ellas se dicen ser sus amigas?- Dina hablo nuevamente… para implantar una semilla de desconfianza.

-Ya díganme chicas… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?... solo por un chisme…-

-Bueno, es que, no solo es el chisme… si no las personas que lo forman…- Misha se deshizo del agarre de Naruto y se planto frente a él.

-¿Me van a decir o no?- A Naruto no le gustaba convivir con esa clase de gente, sin embargo, ellas le serian muy útiles para averiguar por que rayos todos se le quedan viendo desde la mañana.

-Esta bien, te diremos, pero solo por que tenemos compasión de ti…-

-_¿Tienen compasión de mi?... a que se referirán…_- pensó un poco el rubio antes de poder articular otra palabra, sintió como ahora Dina se puso junto a Misha y lo veían con una sonrisilla maléfica en el rostro.

-¡Hinata-chan ya tiene novio!- Gritaron al unisonó, para que, además del chico, las escucharan todos los demás que estaban el la plaza.

-¿_Hi-hinata ya tiene novio_?- Esa frase se escuchaba en efecto de eco en la cabeza de Naruto, de pronto sintió que había caído en un gran abismo, donde las palabras y frases de "Que lindo" o "¿Quién será el chico afortunado?" sonaban a infinitas risas.-Oigan… ¿y quién…- Ya no completo la pregunta, al darse cuenta de que estaba solo.

-Muy buenos días chicos- Saludo alegremente Iruka a sus alumnos- Bueno, en la clase de hoy veremos la "Historia de la vieja Konoha" así que, por favor, saquen su libro y ábranlo en la pagina numero diez…-

La voz de Iruka se escuchaba tan lejana para Naruto… aun recordaba esa frase "_Hinata ya tiene novio_", podía sentir como sus nudillos dolían tanto de ser apretados, como sus venas resaltaban al aplicar esa fuerza, pero lo mas extraño… ¿Por qué se molestaba?, aun no sabia ni quien rayos era y ya detestaba al tipo.

-Naruto… ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto un tanto preocupado el maestro.

-Yo… no lo sé.- Dijo ofuscado por las miradas de sus demás compañeros. Y más por cierta mirada que lo veía con sorna… mirada perteneciente a Yahiko.

-Muy bien Naruto, yo diría que mejor fueras a…-

-Disculpe por haber llegado tarde Iruka-sensei…- Gritaron tres chicas al unísono al arrasar con la puerta que estaba cerrada.

-¡Vaya!, que sorpresa… ¿Por qué esa demora Hinata, Tenten y Sakura?-

-Es que, no sonó el despertador- Se excuso rápidamente la peli-rosa.

-Esta bien, pero solo será esta vez que lleguen tarde, la próxima no les permitiré la entrada.-

Al llegar cada una a sus respectivos lugares, se noto cierto nerviosismo en ellas. Sasori recibió con una gran sonrisa a Tenten, cuando esta la vio, un color carmesí poseyó las mejillas de la trigueña, sin notar que un opalino la veía con los ojos semi-abiertos. Sakura trataba de evadir el dulce colmillo que se asomaba por los labios de Suiguetsu… esa sonrisa que se implantaba en su rostro tan grande como la de un payaso era sumamente enloquecedora. Hinata miró de frente a Yahiko y sintió una profunda calma, sin embargo, un escalofrio recorrió su espalda sin motivo alguno. Naruto solo los observaba, el sonrojo de Hinata era evidente, su nerviosismo también… eso fue algo que hizo enfurecer al rubio.

-Naruto… si te sientes mal solo dime y te dejare ir a enfermería para que te revisen.

-Claro Iruka-sensei…- El rubio se dispuso a levantarse lentamente, ese día extrañamente no sentía animos de hacer nada… pero unas cuantas palabras lo pueden cambiar todo.

-Hinata, acompaña a Naruto a la enfermería para ver que es lo que tiene. No quiero que a medio camino se desmaye.- Tal vez, si Iruka no hubiera dicho esas palabras, Naruto seguiría con su mismo estado anímico.

-Cl-claro Iruka-sensei…-

Naruto salía del salón acompañado de Hinata, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna. Sus ojos miraban un punto cualquiera, su respiración era un poco normal y nadie se atrevía ha hacer nada. Hubo un momento en el que el Uzumaki flaqueo e hizo el ademan de agarrarse de la barandilla de la escalera, masajeo el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y se dispuso a continuar. Hinata corrió para ver que había pasado y le pidió que se recargara en ella.

-Hinata… somos amigos ¿no?- Pregunto de un momento al otro Naruto.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun, somos mejores amigos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, los amigos se cuentan todo ¿no?-

-Supongo que si Naruto-kun… ¿A que viene tanta pregunta?- Sin saber que se arrepentiría, la opalina pregunto en un murmullo.

-¿Por que no me contaste que tenías novio?-

Hinata sintió que se le paraba el corazón, su respirar calmado y apacible se transformo a uno violento y ahogado. En un error, volteo a ver a Naruto que la miraba con sus iris zafiro, esa mirada que te podía leer el alma en cuestión de segundos, sabia que ante eso no podía mentir, así que opto por decir la verdad.

-Te lo iba a contar hoy mismo Naruto, fue ayer cuando Yahiko…-

-Espera un segundo, ¿El imbécil de Yahiko es tu novio?- Ahora si, Naruto tenia otro motivo mas para matar a ese tipo… nadie se metía con su Hinata-chan.

-Te pediré de favor Naruto-kun que no lo llames despectivamente, él ahora es mi novio y quiero que se le trate con el respeto que se merece.- Dijo seriamente Hinata. Jamás creyó que llegara el día en el que no estaría de acuerdo con su amado rubio.

-¡A no Hinata… no puedes andar con él y punto!- No sabia de donde saco fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y gritar a medio pasillo esa frase, pero lo hizo y no había marcha atrás.

-Por favor Naruto-kun, no te metas en mis asuntos…-

-"_Por favor, Naruto-kun, no te metas en mis asuntos_"- Resonaba en su cabeza la voz de Hinata- ¿Acaso estaba delirando por el dolor de cabeza o Hinata le pidió que no se metiera en su vida?... ¡Pero si eso es lo que llevaba años haciendo!, no sabia que clase de idioteces le metía en la cabeza Yahiko a Hinata pero debía de considerar la posibilidad de dejarlo mudo.- ¡Claro que me voy a meter siempre en tu vida Hina-chan!, somos mejores amigos, eres como mi hermanita, no quiero que ningún hijo de puta venga y te robe de mi lado.

Definitivamente el oji-azul debía saber donde cerrar su bocaza… de un momento a otro la mano de Hinata se estrello contra la mejilla derecha del rubio. No había sido fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para girar un poco su cabeza; Naruto vio como empezaban a salir lagrimas de los ojos de Hinata, no entendía por que pero sentía que había metido la pata.

-Entiende Naruto-kun.- Su voz, hasta ese momento suave se torno fuerte al decir lo siguiente.- ¡Hay asuntos en lo que, por muy mejores amigos que seamos no nos debemos de meter!- En la mente de Hinata se agolpaban los recuerdos, y mas los que implicaban a cierta rubia que andaba tras de ella y Naruto para separarlos.- ¡Yo nunca me metí en tu relación con Shion!, ¡Siempre te apoye! ¡Te di consejos!...- Hinata había logrado desahogarse un poco.- ¿Tu no podrías apoyarme a mi cuando lo pido?... ¿Tan egoísta eres?- Susurró la opalina mientras en sus ojos vidriosos había un destello de decepción.

Naruto se quedo estático ante las palabras de ella… la verdad era cruel pero así era, él se portaba egoísta con ella hablando de Shion todo el tiempo mientras que ella atentamente escuchaba cada palabra sin interrumpirlo. Pero cuando Hinata quería hablar de ella en relación con un chico que no conociese se cegaba por comleto, no quería que nadie llevase a Hinata de su lado. Ella era la mujer más dulce con la que se pudo haber topado en este perra vida. Y sin más, envolvió a Hinata en un abrazo cálido, era una caricia tan sutil y única como jamás lo podría sentir de nuevo.

-Lo siento Hina-chan.- Su disculpa se escuchaba sincera.- Siento el haberme comportado como un egoísta. Sabes que siempre te apoyare en lo que tu me pidas, sabes que tus deseos son ordenes para mi.- Hinata no sabia como reaccionar ante lo dicho por él, mas que sentirse solo esa persona que llenaba el corazón del Uzumaki.- Sin embargo eso no significa que vaya a cambiar mi opinión hacia Yahiko. Lo seguiré viendo como el imbécil que alejo a Hina-chan de mi lado.- ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿O Naruto en realidad tenía celos?

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun. Tú sabes que eres el hombre especial en mi vida.- La dulce sinfonía que desprendía Hinata de su boca lo hacia enloquecer de una forma limpia.

-Oye Hina-chan, ¿Qué te parece si a la salida vamos a mi casa y vemos películas?. Solo tu y yo, mi madre me dice que la tienes abandonada…- Reclamo en forma de puchero.

-"_Solo tu y yo_"…- Que hermoso se oía eso en el corazón de la peli-azul.- Claro que si.- Terminando de decir esto, su semblante cambio.- Lo siento, quede de ir hoy a pasear con Yahiko…

-_Yahiko_…- Ahora, ponía al idiota ese por encima de él. ¡A eso se refería cuando decía que lo odiaba tanto!, se estaba consumiendo el tiempo de Hinata.

-Pero, ¿Qué tal si mañana? Estoy libre, y veremos la que tú gustes. No importa si es la que hemos visto veinte mil veces…- Su sonrisa burlona que le dedico al final, desarmo completamente a Naruto.

-De acuerdo… pero será la que yo quiera ¿Heee?- Tal vez, y solo tal vez, por eso comenzaba a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la opalina, hacia su amiga… por su carácter tierno y dulce, por que lo mimaba, por que lo seguía a todos lados a pesar de no ser hiperactiva como él… Si, se estaba dando cuenta de que Hinata representaba más que solo su mejor amiga…

* * *

¡Yuju!, como podran ver, solo me enfoque en el Naruto y Hinata en este capitulo, ya que se me hacia que las otras dos, sin ofender, rompian con la atmosfera. Pero no se preocupen, tratare de la proxima semana meterme de nuevo de infraganti para traerles Sasuke y Sakura. Me hacen felices sus reviews. Pero como llevo prisa, el proximo capitulo pongo los agradecimientos. Solo queria dar una señal de vida para que vean que su autora favorita o repudiada esta enterita, vivita y coleando.

**¡Gracias por seguir mi historia!**

_Besos, Kane._


	8. Sentimientos al límite

**A**quí estoy de vuelta, dejando la continuación, dejando a su disposición el capitulo ocho de esta historia. Más detalles de mi o de ésta consulten mi perfil.

**Advertencias: **Palabras inapropiadas. Variasión de Personalidades. Sasuke & Sakura

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para que interpreten a lo que se le ocurre mi mentecita retorcida. Sin fines de lucro. Sólo por diversión.**_

* * *

**Sentimientos al limite**

**...**

La clase de historia pasó lentamente, aún Hinata y Naruto no regresaban de la enfermería y Yahiko se comía sus uñas una a una, no quería pensar en que estarán haciendo esos dos a sus espaldas. Un avión de papel volando por el salón hizo qe a Iruka le paliptara la cabeza por andar aguantando esas burradas de niños de kínder ¡Por el amor a todos los dioses que existieran, ellos ya iban en preparatoria! Cerró el libro que sostenía en sus brazos tan fuertemente que claramente se apreciaban los estirones de unos cuantos flojos dormidos en clase.

**-**De acuerdo, es todo por hoy muchachos, sólo espero que hagan su trabajo para evaluación de parcial, recuerden que vale el sesenta por ciento de su calificación.

Sakura estaba haciendo el ademan de recoger las cosas de Hinata, su mirada se tornó picará cuando vió como un enojado Yahiko tiraba adredemente las cosas de Uzumaki al piso; Sasuke no prestó atención a la acción de él… bueno, si su novia desaparecierá con el tipo que la trae babeando la banuqeta desde hace siglos…

**-**''_Yo estaría igual que él_".- Pensó con cierta rabia al ver como la mirada de Suiguetsu deambulaba sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. Ningun tipo de vergüenza surcaba la cara del chico.- "_¡Qué patético!_".**-** Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo el moreno.

**-**Oye Sakura… recuerda que me debes una respuesta.**-** Afirmó el de dientes afilados. Sakura sólo dío un respingo por aquella oración, sabía a que se refería… y ella sabía cual respuesta le daría.

**-**Claro Suiguetsu ¿Por qué no desayunamos juntos hoy?**-** Contestó la de ojos verdes con una sonrisa más que seductora, un poco infantil… ¡Vaya que no se le daba ese tipo de cosas!

**-**Sabes que yo estoy más que encantado…

-Sólo esperame un momento en lo que terminó de acomodar las cosas de Hinata.- Su tono dulce se esparció por el aire llegando a los oídos del azabache. Trato de mantenerse sereno e ignorar completamente a aquellos individuos que estaban casi frente a él, sin embargo lo único que hacia era voltear cada dos segundos a verla… a _ella_.- ¡Listo!

-¿_Stiamo andando la mia ragazza_?*- Preguntó Suiguetsu con caballerosidad y elegancia ofreciendo su brazo derecho. No pudo evitar lanzarle una sonrisa cautivadora y sensual al ver como ella se ponía de todos los colores al mirarla así.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué idioma es ese?- Inquirió al aceptar el brazo para andar caminando. ¡De verdad que se sentía sorprendida! Era la primera vez que le decían algo en un idioma distinto al suyo, además de la clase de Ingles.

- Italiano. No lo domino aún muy bien pero espero terminar mi curso el próximo semestre ya que me quiero ir a Italia.

-¡Sorprendente! Me da gusto por ti…- Antes de que pudiera pensar en que hacer, ella ya se encontraba frente a él acariciando suavemente su pómulo. Un contacto que hizo ella le diera escalofríos. Rápidamente después de sentir esa descarga eléctrica, Sakura retiro su mano.- Lo siento…

-No…- Dijo él rápidamente sosteniendo los finos dedos de ella. No quería que se arrepintiera, no ahora, no después de esperar tanto tiempo.- No te preocupes, fue un gesto lindo de tu parte.

-No hay por que.

Todo ese tierno espectáculo, todo ese lindo escenario siendo observado por un estupefacto Sasuke que aún se encontraba dentro del salón. ¿Pero que rayos sucedía ahí? ¿En que instante ellos se olvidaron que él aún estaba ahí? Sin embargo eso no fue lo que le _afecto _si no el hecho de que _ella_, precisamente _ella_ estaba delante de sus ojos negros como la noche acariciando a _otro_ de una forma tan intima como _sólo ellos dos_ solían compartirlo. Una oleada de furia recorrió su ser al ver como ella se sonrojaba ante aquella bruta y sonsa sonrisa de ese tipo deshidratado.

No quiso saber que más pasaría después de eso. Le entristeció el ver como _ella ya no era suya_… un segundo… ¿Desde cuándo _ella era suya_? Sacudió levemente su cabeza mientras despejaba todas esas remembranzas de su cabeza donde él y ella compartían sonrisas, momentos. Pasó de largo junto a ellos para ir a su siguiente clase... al ver como ninguno de ellos se inmutó de su presencia ni de su partida le entró una cólera que valga ¡El mismo Infierno temblaba! Dio zancadas de desesperación y se encontró con su novia, tan frívola como siempre arrinconando a un estudiante de un grado inferior… intimidándolo, algo que jamás haría Sakura.

-Sasuke mi amor…- Y de un intante a otro saltó sobre la cintura del moreno, rodeándolo con sus largas y firmes piernas.

Lo besó con fiereza y él quiso responderle con la misma intensidad, pero solo le venía a la cabeza el momento compartido entre Suiguetsu y Sakura. La empatía flotaba en el aire que casi era palpable y sólo el recordarlo le bulló la sangre. Y de un beso intenso se volvió a uno hambriento de venganza, deseó que ella viera esto, para que sintiera lo mismo que él sintió al verlos juntos.

**…**

-Sakura ¿Ves que hermoso está el cielo? ¡Mira! Esa nube de allá de parece al profesor Kakashi sonriendo.

-¿Dónde, dónde?- Preguntó con júbilo la chica de ojos verdes; no todos los días veías rostros de gente en el cielo.- ¡Ah, ya lo vi! Es cierto…

A lo lejos, sólo observaba una pequeña manta blanca. Y como quien no quiere volteo a ver al chico que estaba junto a ella para toparse con la mirada seria de éste. Un poco de compasión y sinceridad se reflejaba en sus ojos y esto a ella le enterneció.

-Sakura, llevamos mas de veinte minutos viendo nubes. No es por ser grosero ni nada, pero sabes que yo venía por una respuesta, no a buscar cara de gente conocida en el cielo.- Exclamó con impaciencia.

-Lo sé Sui, de verdad yo… lo siento.- Dijo ella abrazando a sus piernas en busca de una ayuda, una respuesta, aunque sea un reclamo pero nada.

-Vale Sakura, entiendo que no quieras aún un compromiso como un noviazgo. Te conozco y sé que no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti…

-¡No! Escucha…

-No me mal interpretes, no es un reproche y mucho menos quiero hacerte sentir mal. Pero así son las cosas y yo las acepto, de hecho las acepte desde el momento en el que ingrese en tu vida buscándote como más que mi amiga. Yo sólo te digo que no tienes la obligación de…

Y ahí fue donde Sakura Haruno marcó una vereda sin regreso. Lo besó. Apenas y rozo sus labios el no dejo que ella escapase rodeándola con brazo por la cintura y posando una mano en el cuello. Su cuerpo se convulsiono un poco al sentir esos fríos dedos en su nuca. Nadie la había besado de esa forma, no es que fuese su primer beso, por que éste lo tuvo con Sasuke… cuando tenían escasamente diez años. Pero ahora, era una mujer con unas locas hormonas que se despertaron por instinto con él… y con Sasuke. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué no podía evitar pensar en Sasuke aunque sea cinco minutos?

-Benditos labios.- Exclamó con emoción, observando como éstos estaban hinchados por el contacto segundo atrás.

-Si…

-Si ¿Qué?

-Si quiero ser tu novia. Quiero darme esa oportunidad de ser feliz. Todo el mundo la tiene ¿Por qué yo no?-Dijo un poco triste al recordar a un azabache, cuando de infantes éste la protegía y se "_casó_" con él en un festival de primavera.-Prometo…

-¡Shh! No hables… sólo dame más de esos…

De un segundo a otro, ellos volvían a besarse, pero ahora con un poco de ternura impregnada en sus bocas. Un trago amargo surco por la garganta de la chica, sin embargo sabía que junto a él, tendría una oportunidad de volver a sonreir, de gritar de emoción y hacer una carta de amor cursi para su novio… lo pensaba y no lo creía.

**…**

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por las canchas de futbol como un verdadero zombie. Su rostro no carburaba muy bien la imagen que instantes atrás acababa de presenciar. Sakura besándose con Suiguetsu. Apenas lo pensaba y por sus venas corría lava y aún no entendía por que, sus puños dolían de tanto ser apretados, en su cara se formaba un mohín de enojo y decepción. ¡Pobre incauto! Aún no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía.

Se sentó rápidamente sobre una banca, sacó un libro un poco grueso de su mochila y se dedico a leer un poco… '_Una mirada macabra'_ Decía el titulo con letras en color sangre abarcando un ojo tétrico que cubría la portada completa. Ya había leído ese libro cientos de veces y nunca se cansaba. Según sus amigos, en diez años iba a terminar en un internado psiquiátrico por convertirse en el asesino perfecto. Escogió una página al azar y por cuestiones del destino, caminaban Sakura y Suiguetsu agarrados de la mano. Bufó, aún no lo aceptaba y nunca lo aceptaría quizá… ¿Por qué ella era suya? Comenzó a leer.

_Mi mirada se concentraba en aquellos dos. Mi amada, caminando a la par de aquel imbécil que sólo vino a arruinar nuestras vidas. Una sed de sangre comenzó a brotar de mi pecho… ¡Quería verlo muerto! Quería que toda su sangre se esparciera por el suelo. O quizá lo único que quería era alejarlo de mi manzana. No entendía muy bien este sentimiento que afloraba de mi cuerpo, pero se sentía realmente bien. Recordar aquellos días de Junio donde compartíamos aventuras, donde no permitía que la tocaran ni un poco. Donde ella me decía que era mía y que no sería de nadie más. ¡Y Claro que seguía siendo mía! Y ella lo sabía…_

¡Oh! Esas palabras le dieron en el orgullo, les miró otra vez y podía sentir como el personaje de ese libro y él pensaban y sentían igual… a excepción de aquella faceta psicópata donde quería verlo muerto al _otro._

** … **

-Oye Suiguetsu, debo ir al baño a arreglarme un poco el cabello, son eso de que jugamos un poco me despeiné no quiero que las personas piensen que hicimos cosas… pues tu sabes…

-¿Y no las hicimos?- Inquirió con lascivia.

-¡Suiguetsu! Claro que no….- Contesto toda abochornada por aquellas palabras dichas.

-De acuerdo, te espero aquí.

Ella rápidamente se metió a un cubículo del baño ha hacer sus necesidades. Su frente sudaba y se sentía un poco avergonzada al haber besado a una persona de esa forma, no pasó mas de lo debido, pero ella era digamos un poco tradicional.

En eso, voces femeninas entraron haciendo un ruido que la desconcentro un poco, sin embargo como empezaron ha hablar de las personas ya sabía de a quienes se trataban. No le gustaban los chismes y mucho menos las personas que lo contaban.

-Oye ¿Y tú si viste el beso que se dieron Sasuke y Karin frente a la dirección?

-No, pero dicen que eso no fue solo un beso, que casi hasta tienen una buena cogida ahí.

-¡Vaya! Esos dos nunca entenderán que es ir a un motel donde nadie te vea.

-Pobre de Sakura, ha estado siempre enamorada de un mujeriego…

-¡Qué bueno que en su vida llegó un tipo muy bueno! Dicen que Suiguetsu está a punto de declarársele.

-Pues ojala y lo acepte. Él es un buen partido.

Y así como llegaron se fueron y Sakura estaba estupefacta sentada en el inodoro. No cabía en su cabeza, primero Sasuke así como quien no quiere le da a entender que la quiere ¿Y ahora le sale con esto? Le dolía, le dolía en el alma, en su corazón. Se engañaba sola si decía que podría olvidar a Sasuke así como así.

Salió corriendo a encontrarse con Suiguetsu, más no se dio cuenta de que salió por la otra puerta y al primero que se topo frente a sus ojos fue Sasuke y su libro… su libro favorito y el de ella también.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke…

Apenas sus nombres coincidieron en el viento y el mundo, el universo entero se desvaneció dejándolos solos en la utopía de sus fantasías. Poco a poco se abrazaron y Sasuke fue el primero en enterrar su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su compañera. Se quería quedar ahí, no entendía por que pero sabía que si quería una forma de morirse y la cual sería su favorita sería en la gloria de estar entre los brazos de ella. Los celos, la envidia, el rencor y la venganza fueron pensamientos que se acabaron al entrar en contacto. Sabía que ella era la indicada para él, que ella era la que debía estar con él, en ese instante lo supo.

Ella se sentía bailando con una infinidad de estrellas y cosmos. Su amor por él nunca cambiaría, el mismo efecto de antaño volvía a su cuerpo y agradeció el que él no supiera leer la mente. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle eso a Suiguetsu, ella sabía que él _nunca iba a cambiar_ y ya estaba cansada de ver como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, viendo como se quedaba soltera por su _fiel amor a él_. No, está vez no. _Era demasiado tarde_.

* * *

***** _Nos vamos mi amada?_ en Español.

* * *

**B**ueno, aquí está chicos, disfrutenlo, me mandan los reviews que tanto amo, que tanto me hacen feliz por que, sus agradecimeitnos, cumplidos jitomatazos etc. son mi paga por ser escritora. Es lo único que recibo acambio. La proxima semana o hasta dentro de dos semanas cuelgo la siguiente parte con un Neji&Tenten en camino ¡Yuju! Asi que diganles a sus conocidos, al perro e la vecina, a su vecina de mi historia.

Quiero darles la bienvenida a nuevos lectores. _¡Bienveniú!_

Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por sus reviews :3

_Madame D' Starks_


	9. Todo o nada

**¡**Aló mis lectores!

**V**eánme aquí con el capitulo número nueve. Y está vez no me tardé en subirlo. Gracias a todos por su pasiencia y por la libertad que se toman e leer. Sin más los dejo con mi esta sencillita lectura para vosotros.

**Advertencias**: Palabras inapropiadas. Variación de personalidades. Leve Tenten&Sasori (Lo sé... loco) Tenten&Neji.

_**Disclaimer:****Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para que interpreten a lo que se le ocurre mi mentecita retorcida. Sin fines de lucro. Sólo por diversión.**_

* * *

**Todo o nada**

**…**

Tenten se preocupo por Hinata. Sin embargo la presencia del pelirrojo a su derecha la hizo olvidarse, al menos de momento, esa espinita por el _que habrá sucedido. _

Al pasar por un pasillo, vio claramente como Hinata reía como una niña de diez años… junto con Naruto. Conocía a su amiga, sabe que ella es una persona fiel, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por aquella escena. Le hizo recordar sus años cuando los seis iban al parque hasta la noche. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios levemente.

Sasori volteó a donde veía la trigueña, al ver a la novia de su mejor amigo junto con _ese_ no pudo evitar sentir molestia. Su mirada ahora veía hacia el frente pensando en que hacer. Él no era un soplón y no le diría nada a su acarada, sin embargo la felicidad de su amigo era la suya así que tendría en la mira a aquel sujeto… así como a cierto castaño que últimamente está detrás de ella. Al sentir una mirada sobre él viro su cara hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos cafés mirándolo curiosamente.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Sasori?

-Nada pequeña. Es sólo que recordaba que cierta personita me debe una cita…

Esas palabras la desarmaron completamente. ¡Es cierto! Había quedado en ir con él a la nevería… ¡Que olvidadiza era! Si no fuera por que su cabeza está pegada a su cuello estaría segura que andaría tirada por allí desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¡Ah! Claro… si quieres después de clases vamos al parque que está cerca de aquí. Te mostraré, ahí venden unas nieves tan deliciosas… se te hace agua la boca, lo juro. Sé que te gustarán…

-A mi me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver contigo… si a ti te encantas esos helados a mi me gustarán.- Un cumplido. Algo tonto, sin embargo era lo que el pensaba.

-Entonces ya quedamos.- Dijo bastante avergonzada. Un color rojizo inundo sus pómulos haciéndolos ver como un par de manzanas… y eso lo notó el ojiverde.

-"_Me encantaría comerme esas manzanas"- _Pensó casi por instinto… aún recordaba esa piel suave de sus cachetes.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la siguiente salón donde ella se dio cuenta de que Sakura no estaba ahí. Pues claro, ella se ofreció a recoger las cosas de la opalina. Sin embargo la clase de Trigonometría comenzó y ni Hinata ni Sakura llegaron… tampoco estaban Yahiko, Naruto, Sasuke ni… Neji. Pero así como si lo invocará por medio de su recuerdo, él entró un poco jadeante… seguido de Yume.

-Disculpe el retraso maestro… -Dijo con una tranquilidad muy característica de él.

-No hay problema, tomaré en cuenta de que usted Hyuuga nunca tuvo retrasos conmigo, sin embargo espero no se repita.- Contestó el maestro, aún cuando estaba prohibido fumar dentro de las instalaciones, Asuma fumaba en clases… era un vicio que tenía que controlar y lo sabía.

Neji pasó junto a Tenten viéndola a los ojos. Ella se sintió estúpida al verse descubierta como le miraba babosamente. Sin embargo, él sólo le regaló una sonrisa torcida y siguió su camino hacia su asiento. Yume en cambio, aún esperaba la aprobación del maestro para entrar. Cuando entró se sentó hasta adelante por ordenes de Sarutobi.

Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió como Neji le picaba el hombro con su masculino y grueso dedo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y la llevó unos cuantos segundos al delirio. Al percatarse que le ofrecía un papel lo tomo y al aceptar una afirmación por parte del opalino abrió la hojita… _**"Tenemos que hablar"**_ Resaltaba la caligrafía de él.

-"¿_**Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Tienes algo? ¿Te duele algo?"**_ -Contestó ella rápidamente.

- _**"Mujer, siempre con todas tus preguntas… No, pero te debo decir algo importante ¿Qué tal si a la salida vamos por unas helados y nos sentamos en el viejo parque?"**_

En cuanto lo leyó ella dudó. Quería saber que quería decirle, pero ya había quedado de ir con Sasori… y si le decía que iba a ir salir con él seguramente se enfadaría y no le diría nada. Optó por mentirle por una sola vez en toda su amistad _**"No puedo, quede en ayudarle a mi mamá ha hacer las compras… pero si quieres mañana llegamos antes de clases y platicamos ¿Vale?"**_

Cuando leyó esa frase se perturbo. Tenía que decirle sus sentimientos lo mas rápido posible… antes de que la duda hiciera efecto en él, sin embargo se resignó _**"Está bien… mañana aquí a las siete en punto… ¡Por una sola vez en tu vida sé puntual!"**_

Su ceño se frunció al ver como la calificaba a ella de _impuntual_… ¡Si él era el tarado que llegó tarde a clase! _**"De acuerdo… señor perfección. Mañana a las siete"**_.

Una mueca de felicidad se formó en su rostro. Ella le decía así cuando se enojaba con él…. Recordó viejos tiempos y por una vez en su vida no prestó atención a la clase de trigonometría.- "_Sólo serán unas cuantas horas más… nada cambiará."_- Fue el primer pensamiento en su mente al recargarse de mala forma en su asiento.

**…**

El día siguió conforme su curso y ni señal de vida de Hinata o Sakura. La preocupó, pero tenía que darse prisa si no quería que Neji la viera con él… ¡Carajo! Pues ni que Neji fuera su novio y él su amante… sin embargo se entristecía con la idea de que su castaño se enfadara con ella.

-Tenten…

-_"¡No… no puede! Él no maneja sobre mi vida…"_

-Tenten…

-_"Yo decido con quien estar y no él…"_

-Tenten…

-_"Pero… la verdad es que el influye en mi mucho…"_

-¡Tenten hazme caso!

Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre en esa gruesa voz. Volteó a ver como tenía a Sasori. Todo jadeante, al igual que ella.- Lo siento.

-Perdón. No quise gritarte, sólo quería decirte que poco y me dislocas el hombro… también para decirte que llevamos dando como diez vueltas al kiosco del parque…

Caminaron aún agarrados de la mano… un suave contacto que la tranquilizaba y la alteraba. Al llegar al puesto de helados, ella quiso separarse de él. Sin embargo, el cerró con un poco de fuerza su mano. Ella entendió que no quería que lo soltase y se sonrojo.

-¡Que bonitos se ven ellos! ¿Verdad abuelito? – Exclamó con júbilo una niña de no más de nueve años detrás del mostrador. Su mirada estaba con un brillo de inocencia. Ellos solo se sonrojaron. Aunque en la cara de Sasori mostró una media sonrisa coqueta.

-Claro que si Moon… - Al momento de ver como ella desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Él señor volteó a atenderlos.- Disculpen a mi nieta. Es una niña. ¿Qué van a querer jóvenes?

- A mi me da una nieve de chocolate.- Contestó alegremente la castaña.

-Yo quiero uno de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

-Enseguida se los doy muchachos.- Más rápido que otra cosa, el señor ya canoso se los sirvió en un cono.- Serían treinta yenes por favor.

-A ver Sasori, sostenme esto…- Pero cuando la castaña ya había sacado el dinero, él fue más rápido que ella y le pagó al señor. Un descontento inundó su cara y él lo notó.

-Lo siento pequeña. Pero cuando yo salgó con una mujer yo pagó, esas son mis reglas. Dijo como si fuera un niño regañado tratando de dar una explicación.

-Pero… yo te invité; era justo que yo pagará…- Trató de remilgar ella, más no pudo por que un dedo travieso se posó en sus labios. Callándola.

-Cuando salgas conmigo, te trataré como una reina. Si sales con otro y este no se ofrece a pagar es por que no sabe como tratar a una dama.

_-"Si sales con alguien y éste no se ofrece a pagar es por que no sabe como tratar a una dama"_.- Recordó como _él_ dijo las mismas palabras ya hace tres años. Los sabios consejos de su _protector permanente._

-Aquí está su cambio joven. Disfrútenlo.

Después de aquello, caminaron hasta sentarse en una banca. Comieron su helado despacio y nadie comentó nada. Un señor tocaba en una guitarra una canción de amor de aquellos años gloriosos para ellos. Lenta y romántica. Y cerca de él bailaban parejas al son de esas notas. Un diminuto brillo afloro en sus ojos al ver a aquellas personas. Y de eso él se dio cuenta.

-¿Desea bailar conmigo está pieza _la mia bella principessa_?*- Se paró frente a ella estirando su mano cordialmente justamente cuando ésta dio el último bocado de helado. No dijo nada, sólo aceptó su mano y salió a bailar con él.

Ninguno decía algo. Sólo ella se recargó en su pecho amplio y fornido… no tanto como el de _él_. Pero se sentía segura, protegida… _amada_. Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su corazón en ese instante. La música dejó de sonar y aún así ellos seguían en medio del parque abrazados. En un arrebato de decisión. El pelirrojo se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos directamente. Podía ver en sus ojos como ella en ese instante le quería… y no sólo como amigo. Se armó de valor y le robo un beso. Un beso inocente, apenas y rozaron sus labios.

Para ella fue electrizante. Al verlo de nuevo a sus ojos verdes entendió que él con ese acto y su mirada le decía todo… todo lo que sentía por ella. La conmovió.

-Chocolate…- Dijo él en un susurro que ella alcanzo a oír.

-¿Perdón?- Inquirió ella algo descolocada de esa situación.

-Tenías un poco de chocolate en los labios. Y sólo se me ocurrió está forma de hacértelo saber…

Eso a ella la abochornó completamente. No sólo tenía roja su cara, si no sentía como todo su cuerpo se ponía de mil y un colores.- _"¿Entonces sólo hizo esto por el chocolate?"_- Un enojo cubrió su cara frunciendo su entrecejo ¡Joder! Le había gustado ese contacto… aunque no tanto como cierto beso que cruzó por su mente. En un juego de botella, ella había tenido que besar a Neji. Nada de lengua, sólo sus labios… ¡Y que beso!

-Tranquila. No lo volveré ha hacer si no quieres…

Y un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios lo calló. Tenten se había parado de puntitas y lo había besado. Tuvo el cielo entre sus manos y se fue cuando ella se separó de él.

-Trata de interpretar esto.- Un sonrisa sin ninguna pizca de malicia por parte de ella. Tratando de evadir el tema. Pensó rápidamente.- Además… ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Quiero decir, cuando me sacaste a bailar…

-Suiguetsu está tomando clases de italiano. A veces le ayudo a estudiar y el hace que me aprenda unos cuantos diálogos. No me interesa aprender otro idioma si no es francés… pero como soy un flojo de primera…

-Todo a su tiempo…

**…**

Neji caminaba y fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que lo observará más de cinco segundos. Se sentía enojado, furioso, resentido… pero sobre todo decepcionado. Ella le había dicho que iba a ir con su madre de compras…

-¡Y se fue con ese imbécil! – Gritó con furia al azotar la puerta de su habitación. Aventó su mochila contra su escritorio y se acostó en la cama. – Me dijo que iría con su mamá…- Susurró mas calmado… pero aún se sentía molesto.- ¡Prefirió salir con _ese imbécil_! A pesar de que tenía algo importante que decirle…

Cerró los ojos y recordó como terminando la última clase del día, ella salió corriendo del salón y sólo unos segundos más tarde Sasori tras de ella. Un bufido. Siguió recordando. Iría a aquel lugar de helados favorito de _él _y de _ella, _al caminar un poco hasta sentarse vio como la gente bailaba… a él poco le gustaban esas cosas cursis. Pero al dispersarse la gente claramente distinguió a _su trigueña _bailando… con _ese imbécil_. Le dolía al recordar como ella le dijo que iría con su mama y en cambio estaba ahí, riendo de la vida. Unos celos infernales se apoderaron de él.

Claramente vio como él le daba un beso… su sangre comenzó a elevarse a niveles insospechados y un instinto levemente asesino quiso ir y golpearle la cara al sujeto. Pero, al ver como después ella le daba un beso cerca de sus labios fue cuando se sintió decepcionado…

Terminó con Yume al preguntarle que le había dicho a Tenten… le gritó que no la quería ver de nuevo en su vida. Estaba disponible para ella… ya nada podría impedirle proponer una oportunidad como novios.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el manto oscuro de la noche ya adornaba el cielo. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las nueve. No había comido y estaba a punto de no cenar por estar pensando y recordando aquella _repugnante_ escena.

…

El día de nuevo hizo su aparición. Eran las siete y quince de la mañana y Tenten se moría de frió en la escuela. Se preocupó y se enojo al ver como el _señor perfección_ no se dignaba a llegar a pesar de que él fue el primero en reclamar.

-_"¡Estúpido Neji!"_.- Meditó sabiamente…

Quince para las ocho y ninguna señal de vida de Neji. Hasta que lo vio llegar a paso lento. Se paró de donde estaba sentada y ahora ella también caminaba hacia él. Lo amaban con ese porte frío y calculador. Sólo ella y sus seres cercanos entibiaban su corazón congelado.

-¡Buenos días Neji! – Ya no tenía caso reclamarle que no hubiera llegado a la hora. Le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al llegar frente a él.

-…- Él en cambió no dijo nada. Sólo le miró feo, con enojo y esto ella lo noto.

-¿Qué te sucede?...- Preguntó ella… aún embargó se arrepintió cuando vio como el la sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros y la sacudía.

-¿Qué me sucede a mi?- Inquirió con una calma que estaba en el limbo de la furia total.- Más bien ¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Por qué me mientes?

-¿Por qué dices eso Neji?...- Lagrimas traicioneras surcaron sus mejillas.

-¡No te hagas la inocente! Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero…- Siguió sacudiéndola al ver como ella formaba la interrogante en su cara. – Ayer, por la tarde, en el parque… te vi.

Pánico. Sólo eso había en ella. Su mirada dura la hacía retroceder, pero con la fuerza de él no se podía mover ni un centímetro.

-¡Dime por que! ¡Maldita sea! ¿No ves que no he dormido por pensar en ello?.

Y ahí fue cuando ella se percató de las ojeras que caían bajo esos ojos perlados. Sólo una mancha café contrastaba con su blanquecina piel. Se sintió mal… muy mal.

-Me estas lastimando Neji…- Dijo ella en un susurro. Él al ver como la tenía aflojo su agarre hasta distanciarse de ella.- Lo siento… sabía que si te decía que tenía un compromiso con Sasori te enojarías…

-Pero me dolió más el hecho de que me hallas mentido… ¿Qué acaso ya no me tienes confianza? ¡Maldita sea Tenten! Sabes perfectamente que me cuesta trabajo creer en la gente.

-Lo siento…- Decía ella mientras se abrazaba sus hombros para calmar el dolor corporal; pero el dolor que tenía en el alma no.

Él sólo se acercó y la abrazó. Se sentía mal por haberle gritado y maltratado, ella era lo más importante en su vida. No tenía justificación el hecho de sentirse dolido. Le tenía que decir lo que sentía. Tenía que jugársela. Era _todo o nada_…

* * *

*_Mi bella princesa?_ en Español

* * *

**A**doro sus reviews... de verdad que me alegran la vida, ustedes saben, son mi paga por ser escritora y no hay nada mas hermoso (además de que escribas por gusto e inspiración) que sus comentarios. La historia se pone cada vez mas intensa.

**G**racias a:** tania56**, **Heero Kusanagui**, **hime-chanhyuga***, **Little Indulgence** y** NYH78**. También gracias a las personas que han agregado está historia a sus favoritos y/o me han agregado a mi en sus escritores favoritos... ¡Me hacen feliz! Tanto o más que una lombriz en agua puerca (?)

**T**ambién los invito a agregarme en el facebook (El enlace está en mi perfil) o sólo busquenme como **Cadiie Mustang** y esa será su servidora. Ahí responderé todas las dudas, además de que será el único lugar donde pondré adelantos, diré cuando subo los capítulos y mis nuevos proyectos. Serán los primeros en saberlo ;)

*****Por cierto **hime-chanhyuga** tu review me llamó mucho la atención... te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con _él_ y pues... ¡Haz caso a tus sentimientos! para que después no te arrepientas por que recuerda... El _hubiera_ NO existe. Una noticia triste el libro de _"Una mirada macabra"_ no existe u.u ése párrafó lo saque de mi mentecilla retorcida... Me encantaría y leería el libro si existiese... pero pronto sacaré más "_párrafos_" de ese libro... tu no te preocupes.

**¡Los amo dos puños y tres montones!**

_Cadiie Mustang._


	10. Unas cuantas palabras

**¡A**ló mis amadísimos lectores!

**P**arece que las musas insisten en perseguirme por que de nueva cuenta les traigo otro capítulo ¡Sin demorarme los siglos! Me siento tan orgullosa de mi misma. Pero bueno, menos hablar y más leer así que ahí vamos.

**A**dvertencias: Palabras inapropiadas. Naruto&Hinata (¡Ya era hora!) Cursilerías.

_**Disclaimer: ****Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para que interpreten a lo que se le ocurre mi mentecita retorcida. Sin fines de lucro. Sólo por diversión.**_

* * *

**Unas cuantas palabras.**

**...**

Han pasado tres meses desde aquellas situaciones, algo que sin duda ninguno de los chicos pueden olvidar… ellas no pueden evitar que la nostalgia invadiera su corazón cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan con las de ellos por que recuerdan ésas escenas donde los celos, el rencor y la tristeza estaban al por mayor y esto a su ves causaba en ellos más celos y odio hacia "_ésos idiotas_".

Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, su relación con ellas no era la de antes. Creyeron ciegamente que el que existieran '_novios_' no cambiaría en nada… ¡Cuán ilusos podían ser! Si exactamente a las semanas ellas comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco hasta que sus conversaciones pasaron de horas a instantes con un cordial "_hola_" o "_adiós_".

Y esto a ellos les puteaba en la punta del hígado.

Pareciera un juego entre un gato y un ratón… por que cada vez que ellos trataban de entablar una conversación, ellas evitaban a toda costa ese acercamiento. En este momento comenzaba la clase de la maestra Kurenai que daba literatura…

-Bueno chicos, hace una semana les deje de tarea a cada uno aprenderse un poema, fragmento o verso. Pues hoy es el gran día de demostrar sus aptitudes para la recitación, así que… ¿Alguien desearía pasar?- Pregunto muy entusiasmada la maestra, pero al ver que nadie se animaba se desilusiono y eso la hizo enojar- Bueno, al ver su "_emotividad_" en la clase, seleccionare al azar a uno de la lista.- Dijo para después pasar el dedo índice por la lista de arriba a abajo para después verla- Y tenemos una ganadora, su nombre es… Hyuuga Hinata.

Al escuchar su nombre simplemente no podía respirar, bueno era muy buena recitando pero no frente a tanta gente, aun así se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante con una hoja de papel en la mano. Al llegar al frente le entrego dicha hoja a la maestra, se puso frente a la clase y comenzaron a flaquear sus piernas. Minutos más adelante y seguramente comenzaría a hiperventilarse

-"_Hay demasiada gente. No estoy segura de terminar sin desmayarme_"- Pensó algo asustada y apenada la chica oji-perla.

-Bueno señorita Hyuuga, díganos el nombre del autor y del poema por favor- Dictó con una sonrisa que relajo un poco a la azabache.

-Yo… es-escogí un soneto de _**Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz**_, maestra.- Dijo con una voz entrecortada y con expresión de miedo.

-¿Y cómo se llama el soneto?- Preguntó algo inquieta la maestra.

-No… no tiene nombre maestra, pero lo encontré en el libro "_Sonetos y Redondillas_"*- Respondió con algo de miedo a equivocarse.

-Muy bien Hinata, veamos cuan buena eres para esto.- Contesto muy tranquila pero algo confundida la maestra- "_Se supone que los sonetos de Sor Juana son feministas, pero tengo entendido que ella tiene novio, aunque…"_- pensó algo confundida.

-Es-esta bien- Y comenzó a recitar muy tímidamente. Estaba segura que se escuchaba más la vocecilla de un ratón o de una cucaracha que la de ella. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo por la vergüenza. Pensó en todas las posibles salidas para correr y liberarse de todas esas miradas; pero al ver una sonrisa en la cara de Naruto, su ego aumentó unos cuantos puntos.- Maestra, ¿puedo empezar de nuevo?-

- Esta bien Hinata, comienza otra vez-

_**Yo no puedo tenerte ni dejarte**_

_**Ni se por que al dejarte o tenerte**_

_**Se encuentra un no se que para quererte**_

_**Y muchos si se que para olvidarte**_

_**Pues ni quieres dejarme ni enmendarme**_

_**Yo templare mi corazón de suerte**_

_**Que la mitad se incliné a aborrecerte**_

_**Aunque la otra mitad se incline a amarte**_

_**Si ello es fuerza queremos, haya modo,**_

_**Que es morir al estar siempre riñendo,**_

_**No se hable más en celo ni en sospecha.**_

_**Y quien da la mitad no quiera el todo,**_

_**Que cuando me la estas allá haciendo,**_

_**Sabe que estoy haciendo la desecha.**_

Al momento de culminar con la última palabra, todos aplaudieron, pues lo recito con tanta energía, melancolía, tristeza… un sinfín de emociones a la vez… se retiro a su asiento y al pasar por el lugar de Naruto, le dedico una sonrisa agradeciendo el enorme apoyo que recibió momentos atrás. Él sólo se dedicó a mirar hacia el frente sereno, entendía lo que sentía por ella ¡Pero con una fregada que no era para andarse ventilando frente a todo el salón! Sin embargo esas sonrisas cómplices no pasaron desapercibidos por un novio muy celoso que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo ésas muestras de cariño.

-Bueno, alguien desea pasar voluntariamente o escojo por medio de la _dedocracia_…- al ver que todos se hacían los desentendidos, su paciencia se agoto- Bueno, desde ahora en adelante, yo escogeré a la persona ya que ustedes no muestran ni el mas mínimo interés. Veamos, ahora nuestro ganador es… Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo con algo sorprendida y con tono algo de fastidio, ella apreciaba a Naruto, pero sabia lo _malo_ que era para aprenderse las cosas.

-Maestra, mejor escoja a otra persona, dudo que Uzumaki se haya aprendido algo, es mas creo que ni se acordó de la tarea.- Exclamó con desgano nuestro chico _celoso compulsivo_, mejor conocido como Yahiko.

-¡Atrévete a repetir eso imbécil! Para que lo sepas, ésta vez si cumplí con la tarea y me aprendí un poema.- Una furia recorría cada tejido y molécula de su ser pidiéndole a gritos que mate de una buena vez a ese cabrón por hablador y engreído.

-Naruto, Yahiko ¡Cálmense de una buena vez! Por que si no es así para la próxima no tendré piedad y los mandare con la directora y que ella les de un buen escarmiento ¿Quedo claro?- Preguntó enojada Kurenai. A ella no le caía en gracia que dos niñatos se pelearan en su aula. Pero toda esa furia estalló al ver como Hinata palideció con el simple hecho de pensar que esos trogloditas acabarán en la morgue esa misma tarde.

- Si maestra Kurenai.- Respondieron al unisonó estos dos al imaginarse los tremendos castigos que podría ponerles la directora Tsunade.

Bajo la mirada de todos, incluso de la misma opalina quien ya había recuperado el aire, ellos intercambiaron una mirada asesina. Estaba claro que ninguno quería quedarse sin _ella_.

-Bueno Naruto, pasa de una buena vez.- Gritó algo enojada Kurenai.- _"Es demasiado extraño todo esto. ¿Naruto haciendo la tarea que yo encargue?_- Su mirada paso de pensativa a curiosa por lo que iba a venir.

-El autor del poema que escogí es _**Fabián Ruiz**_ y el nombre de su obra literaria es "_Amor inevitable_"*- Contestó a la tan obvia pregunta al mismo tiempo que iba avanzando hacia al frente y a la vez entregándole una hoja a la profesora.- Bueno, voy a empezar.

_**Eres Reina que exige la cordura como tributo**_

_**De todo visitante a los dominios de tu corazón,**_

_**Eres Mar donde naufraga el compromiso**_

_**Y eres Sol que enciende y abrasa la pasión.**_

_**Mujer fatal, niña traviesa,**_

_**Dulce compañera, amiga fiel;**_

_**Dueña de una increíble belleza**_

_**Tan enorme como la bondad de tu ser.**_

_**Cual Ángel de la Guarda me acompaña**_

_**La sensación de aquel místico abrazo,**_

_**Que en un instante, con aquellas lágrimas,**_

_**Nuestras almas en una eternidad fundió...**_

_**Recuerdo que sin motivo pediste perdón.**_

_**Recuerdo que... ¡Te amé con todo mi corazón!**_

_**Dios me quiere de ti separado,**_

_**Tremendo castigo cruel,**_

_**Será el pecado de haberte amado**_

_**Tanto o más que a mi vida,**_

_**Tanto o más que a Él.**_

_**He buscado el sabor de tus labios en otros labios,**_

_**He buscado el calor de tu cuerpo en otra piel,**_

_**Ya no lo intento... ya no me engaño...**_

_**Este amor inevitable... ¡Por siempre te será fiel!**_

Cuando terminó de recitar, todos se quedaron sin habla, nadie podía musitar si quiera una palabra, hasta la maestra se quedo sorprendida ya que Naruto no era de las personas que les encantaran esas cosas _cursis_ o bien podría decirse _nenadas_. Y aun así lo recito con tanta alegría… _veracidad_.

-"_Algo muy extraño está sucediendo… sólo espero que no termine mal este presentimiento._" – Pensó preocupada.

Unos cuantos más demostraban sus encantos. Unos más dormían con esos poemas que duraban tiempo, incluso fastidiaban a Neji quien es el que más paciencia tiene de todos. Algunos un poco bobos, otros tan melosos que empalagaban y aburrían de sólo escucharlos… incluso Naruto se arrepintió al ver como su compañera de clase Himitsu decía un fragmento que decía casi lo mismo que el suyo… era tan patético y vergonzosos todas aquellas cursilerías.

- Bueno chicos es todo por hoy, en la siguiente clase les tocara recitar a…- Se entretuvo un poco dándole un vistazo a su lista- Uchiha Sasuke y… Haruno Sakura.-

Éstos al escuchar sus nombres, quedaron petrificados, no podían creer que recitarían, y menos la próxima clase ¡Joder! ¿Qué acaso ningún dios que existiera tenía piedad de ellos?

-Nos vemos la próxima clase chicos y recuerden Sasuke, Sakura, recitaran la próxima clase y si no tienen nada, los reprobare, ya que recuerden los criterios de evaluación decía que ésta actividad vale el veinte porciento de la calificación final- Vociferó con una cara muy oscura y tenebrosa, pero como si le hiciera gracia.

-En-entendido.- Exclamaron al unisonó con miedo al ver la cara de su maestra, todos se habían retirado excepto Naruto y cuando iba por la salida le exclamo Kurenai.- Naruto, un hermoso poema. Estoy segura que a la persona que iba dedicado le gustó.- Comentó esbozando una diminuta sonrisa de complicidad.

Al rubio le cayó como una roca en su cabeza aquello que dijo su mentora ¿Qué acaso era tan jodidamente predecible que iba dedicado a una persona?- Eso espero…- Exclamó con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa se escapaba por sus labios, curveándolos un poco.

* * *

_*Todos los derechos reservados de éste poema a Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz._

_*Todos los derechos reservados de éste poema al señor Fabián Ruíz._

* * *

**L**o sé ¡Éste capítulo fue tan cursi que yo misma me empalague! Pero bueno, hoy ando nena y por eso que mis musas andan así. Pero no se agobien, que el próximo segirá siendo un poco _meloso_ aunque con algo de gore (Para mi desgracia y fortuna). ¡Jané! Sé que los dejé con la intriga entre Neji&Tenten... y sería hipócrita si dijera que lo siento cuando no, ya que hoy quería escribir un Naru&Hina y así se dierón las cosas.

**G**racias a ellos soy más féliz que un camaleón comiendo un incesto (?) por sus comentarios: **Hinathiitha NaruHina, Heero Kusanagi, Little Indulgence y NARUHILDA. **También gracias a todos aquellos que han agregado ésta historia a sus favoritos.

**T**ambién sigo invitandolos a agregarme al Facebook. Me encontrarán ahí como me llamó aquí (O busquen el link en mi perfil)

**¡Los amo dos puños y tres montones!**

Cadiie Mustang.


	11. La confesión de Naruto

**¡A**ló my swett hearth's! :]

**¡P**uaj! Me escuche muy a mi estilo cuando ando nena. Muy bien, demoré un mes, problemillas pero en fin. Pasamos a lo que nos truje que es la continuación. :3

**Advertencias: **Palabras inapropiadas. Cursilerías. (Creo que es todo)

_**Disclaimer: ****Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para que interpreten a lo que se le ocurre mi mentecita retorcida. Sin fines de lucro. Sólo por diversión.**_

* * *

**La confesión de Naruto.**

**...**

Al día siguiente, Neji y Sasuke decidieron llegar temprano ya que habían citado a Naruto para aclarar "_ciertas dudas_" que ellos tenían hace poco tiempo.

-Por todos los cielos, me citan en la escuela a las seis y treinta de la mañana, primera vez en años que llego puntual ya que según ellos tenían algo importante que preguntarme y no llegan- dijo en voz alta cierto peli-rubio al que se le estaba agotando la paciencia- ¡Oh, Genial! … ya son las siete y llevo media hora esperándolos…- Vociferó cansinamente, pero paró al divisar a lo lejos dos siluetas.- Hasta que hacen su aparición los reyes de esta ciudad…- Exclamó un tanto sarcástico el Uzumaki ya de por si exasperado.

- Hola Naruto.- Saludo sin mucho afán y solamente agitando un poco su mano derecha su amigo Neji.

- Hola tarado.- Grito en tono burlón este Sasuke al momento de darle la mano a su, hasta ahora, mejor amigo.

- Hasta que se hacen dignos de aparecer… ¿Se puede saber por que me citaron aquí a las seis y treinta si iban a llegar a las siete?- pregunto Naruto ya un poco mas relajado.

- ¿Y nosotros que íbamos a saber que ahora si ibas a llegar temprano esta vez?... Siempre que quedamos a una determinada hora y siempre llegas media o hasta una hora más tarde- Le contesto muy desganadamente Neji.

- Bueno, es que me dijeron que era sumamente importante lo que me tienen que preguntar, pensé que seria un caso de vida o muerte.- respondió con tono inocente- Ya que…-

Pasaron unos minutos de absoluto silencio y un chico demasiado hiperactivo no podía soportar este sepulcral silencio.

-Y entonces…- Se movía de un lado a otro Naruto, no aguantándose la ansiedad que lo consumía por dentro.

- Entonces ¿Qué? – pregunto divertido Sasuke al ver la cara y la actitud de impaciencia que traía su amigo.

- ¡Entonces que demonios me iban a preguntar! – Respondió bastante enojado Naruto.

- Tranquilo Naruto… todo a su tiempo…- Contesto tranquilamente este Neji, pero por dentro se moría de risa al ver lo impaciente que puede llegar a ser el rubio.

Paso otro momento de silencio espectral… nadie creía lo que veía… Naruto estaba tranquilo y, aun sin creer, Sasuke y Neji se sorprendían al ver a Naruto tan calmado… hasta que cierto azabache volvió a comenzar la plática.

-Naruto… Neji y yo hemos platicado sobre ti estos días… te haz comportado de una manera que… bueno, no sabría como explicar "_ya que yo ni me lo creo_"…- Lo último lo pensó para sus adentros. Quizá arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a preguntarle.

- ¿He estado comportándome como…?- pregunto algo intrigado Naruto.

- Como un estúpido enamorado… - completo la frase Neji.

Naruto solo se limito a poner una expresión fría, algo que jamás pensaron ver sus amigos… después, su rostro se ilumino de luz y paz, algo que, pensó Sasuke, nunca volver a ver en su mejor amigo desde la muerte de su padrino; a quien adoraba mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, levantó su rostro y contemplaron los dos una mirada llena de vida y pícara.

-No será tal vez por que estoy enamorado…- Respondió suavemente y con voz ronca.

- ¡Imbécil!... eso ya sabemos… lo que no sabemos es de quién- Le contesto rápidamente Sasuke metiéndole un golpe en la cabeza éste.

- Mhp…- Se volteó Neji dándoles la espalda a sus dos grandes amigos.

- "_Ese maldito… me copio mi palabra… si es que le puedo llamar así"._- Se dijo en sus adentros un azabache un tanto enojado por la actitud de su amigo.

- Solo una mujer podría tener mi corazón…- Cerró los ojos para después dirigir su mirada al cielo y sentir el rocío de la mañana.- Sé perfectamente que fui un zoquete al no darme cuenta antes. Quizá no quería aceptarlo por miedo a perderla, ya que ella es mi mejor amiga…

- Naruto… no me digas que es…- Exclamó inquisidora mente el genio de ojos blancos.

- Así es Neji… de la persona que estoy enamorado es de tu prima…- respondió ahora dándoles la cara a los chicos, que sin duda, se quedaron sin habla.- Y sabes… no me arrepiento de ello, ya que ella es la mujer con la que he estado soñando toda mi vida… lástima que, me di cuenta demasiado tarde, su corazón ya le pertenece a alguien mas que si la supo valorar como mujer desde un principio…- Respondió el aludido con los ojos cristalinos y voz entrecortada por el nudo en la garganta que sentía.

- Naruto…- Exclamo el azabache en voz casi inaudible para los oídos de los presentes. Jamás lo diría abiertamente, pero le dolía que su amigo, con toda su energía y sus locas cosas, estuviera ahí, como un ser vacío y melancólico.

- Naruto… quiero, más bien, te exijo que esto me lo contestes con sinceridad o atente a las consecuencias…

- ¿Perdón?- Respondió Naruto quitándose la primera lágrima que corría por su pómulo.

- ¿En verdad amas a mi prima tanto como nos acabas de decir a Sasuke y a mi… o solo es un capricho tuyo?- Preguntó sin rodeos el genio Hyuuga.

- Neji… se que en mi vida, y lo que llevas conociéndome como soy, puedo ser inseguro para unas cosas… torpes en otras, y despistado en la mayoría de todo, pero… de lo único que estoy seguro en esta vida es que amo a Hinata… quizá no sea maricón y no lo demuestre todos los días. Pero ella es lo más valioso que hay en mi miserable vida… - Contesto viéndolo directamente a los ojos. No había duda y titubeo alguno en esas palabras.

Era solamente la verdad.

- ¿Y por que te acabas de dar cuenta de que la amas desde hace tiempo, si llevamos mas de diez años conviviendo con ellas?- Preguntó sorprendido Sasuke por ver el grado de madurez que había alcanzado su amigo infantil.

- No lo se… aun sigo preguntándome lo mismo… tal vez, por que siempre decidí verla así, como mi mejor amiga, la mujer incondicional que me apoyaba en todo. No importa lo estúpido o riesgoso que fuera, aquella mujer que siempre me acompañaría en la vida… Tal vez, por que tenía miedo al rechazo, o si me aceptaba, que no funcionara lo nuestro y me dejara andar solo… - Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa dibujándose en el rostro.

En efecto, el idiota de su amigo había madurado.

-¡Pero es que el puto de Yahiko no la merece! No confío en ése tipo y de sólo verlo me hace sentir ganas de sacarle los ojos y meterlos en agua hirviendo para que deje en paz a Hinata. O podría retarlo a una competencia en videojuegos…

Más bien, creyó que había madurado. Sólo fueron momentos escasos de lucidez.

- Ya veo… creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones…- Dijo o mas bien pensó en voz alta un azabache.

-Sasuke…

-Creó que ya somos tres…- Comentó al aire Neji, ignorando si sus amigos lo escucharon o no.

-¿Tú también Neji? ¡Es que acaso somos unos reverendos idiotas?- Vociferó Naruto observando como algunos alumnos que llegaban los veían raro.

-No molestes con tus gritos tan temprano idiota.- Reclamó Sasuke frotando su oído para cerciorarse que éste funcione como siempre.

- Y ahora… ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?...- Pregunto Naruto a sus dos colegas.

-Más bien… ¿Tú que vas ha hacer? Yo por mi parte tengo un plan.- Sonrió egocéntricamente el opalino.

- Maldito… ¡Eres tan egoísta! – Reclamó con una vena palpitante en la sien el chico dorado.-Por cierto Sasuke ¿Cómo se llama la poesía que dirás?- Pregunto Naruto muy intrigado.

- Ya lo sabrás Naruto… ya lo sabrás…- Contestó Sasuke al momento que se le dibujaba una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

* * *

**¡J**ané! Sé que me golpearán por traer éste capítulo tan cursi. Pero me sentía ultimamente melancolica y no se por ando asi... quizá es por que extraño a una personita en especial... bien éste capítulo va dedicado a mi complemento que, en estos momentos, está lejos de mi presencia. En fin basta de mi.

**G**racias a ustedes chicos, soy muy feliz. Y aunque son pocos, siempre que alguien comenté, auqnue sea un ´solo review, para mi es lo mejor del mundo por que "_Lo mismo son diez mil que poca gente, lo importante es transmitir lo que se siente_" :3 Hacen a ésta persona feliz y si no lo saben... ¡Ahora lo saben!: **tania56**, **Heero Kusanagi**, **hime-chanhyuga** y **Little Indulgence **(Muñeca, mil gracias por no abandonarme ;D). También besos a quienes agreguen ésto a sus historias favoritas.

**¡Los amo dos puños y tres montones!**

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
